Reading Remnants of Who You Were
by TenshinG
Summary: With the permission of my friend Reain, I give you my reading fic. Laugh and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Man, I never thought I was going to do one of these again, feels nostalgic now that I think about it. Let's see if I still got it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, and neither the original fanfic Remnants of Who You Were. . . . . . for now that is. *Evil laughing at the distance*

* * *

 **Reading Remnants of Who You Were**

[Wait a minute is that?]

[ **POWERBOMB**! POWERBOMB ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! *CRASH!* AND INTO THE TABLE!]

[BAH **GAWD!** THAT KID'S BODY IS BROKEN IN HALF! PUT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO BED! GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY IN HEAVEN, WOULD SOMEBODY STOP THE DAMN MATCH!" ]

"Ugh, can't we watch something more civilized than this fake garbage," said none other than Weiss Schnee herself, and did not hide her displeasure one bit in watching a bunch of so called 'Sports Entertainers' duking it out in the ring in live television.

Nora who was at the floor happily eating her pancakes while watching wrestling immediately frowned at Weiss. She stood up and stared down the Schnee dust company heiress. Ren sighed as he stood alongside his childhood friend.

"Hold my pancakes Ren," Nora spoke with an edged tone.

"Nora I think it's best that you don't make a big deal out of this," Ren tried to reason with his partner with no avail.

"She insulted wrestling," she said as her blue-green eyes narrowed dramatically, "She must pay in blood!"

"Whoa their Nora, hold your hammer," said none other than the beautiful Yang Xiao Long as she tried to defuse the situation between the inevitable catfight between them, "Remember you were invited, along with your team to hang out and play some games after the whole Breach mess a week ago and besides these are re-runs that some of us already seen."

Ever since the Breach incident all the students had to remain in Beacon and stay in their dorms, they could only get out if they were attending classes or needed to go to the bathroom. Overtime students were filing complaints for not having enough freedom which General Ironwood conceded to their demands and allowed them to hang out with other friends in their dorms and stretch around the school campus yard, as long as they didn't mind security accompanying them.

Team RWBY invited team JNPR in to their dorm to watch some movies and play some games due to the partial boredom they were suffering, except Blake as she kept herself entertained with her new books that she preordered from her scroll (Yang: NERD!). They all settled in and made themselves comfortable. Ruby was in floor and lay flat on her stomach as she watched the match between Epic King and Rock Lasher. Jaune was happily sitting on the edge of the couch that they brought in and read to the latest issue of X-ray and Vav which he shared the comics contents with his partner Pyrrha, who was giddy at being close to him. While the rest were now having situation.

"Yang has a point Nora, we can watch it next time in our room," Pyrrha said as she got up from the couch and consoled her friend.

Nora grumbled a bit before she conceded. Her eyes locked with Weiss's, sending her message that this wasn't over.

Weiss response was gleefully changing the channel.

"I'ma kill her!" Nora said as she was immediately held back by the tall and beautiful redhead, chuckling awkwardly at her small friend behavior.

[Last time on Loving Truth and –]

"Boooooring!" Yang said as she snatched the control and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Weiss glared at her friend, "This is a good show! And you are not in charge of the remote!"

"Neither are you," Yang countered smoothly, a small Cheshire grin present, "And your show also sucks, the dialogue in this show is dull and has way too many cheesy pick-up lines that wouldn't even work in real life."

"I rather watch wrestling than Loving Truth and Compassion," Nora added her comment much to Weiss displeasure.

"But Weiss has a good point, you're not in charge of the remote either Yang," Blake voiced out, making herself present in the conversation.

"Thank you," Weiss smirked triumphally.

"I'm not finished," Blake pointed out as she continued where Weiss interrupted her, "We should vote on watching Weiss show. All in favor raise your hand."

No one had raised their hand.

Weiss gave a betrayed look before she sat down at the couch with the rest of her squad and conceded her defeat as she as sat next to Pyrrha.

"So, anyone has any show recommendations other than wrestling?" Yang asked her friends.

Her response was met with shrugs.

Yang sighed, "Then I guess will just have to see what's on these days."

She clicked the control, instead of changing the channel the screen turned off.

"What did you do," Weiss said quick to jump in accusation.

"Nothing," Yang quickly defended herself as she tried to turn on the TV, "I tried to change the channel but it turned off by itself."

"Maybe it's just a glitch, happens sometimes," Jaune added as he put his comic away.

"Well if it was Jaune then the TV would turn back on if I tried to press the power button, but nothing is happening," Yang said as she made her frustration clear as she pressed the power button repeatedly but with no results, much to her dismay.

"Gimme that," Weiss said as she took the remote back and pressed the button herself.

To Yang's surprise the TV turned on.

Before Weiss could brag they noticed that screen was in static. Many of the members looked awkwardly before the screen soon died black and a deep husky voice was then soon heard.

[ **Remnants of Who You Were, you should be watching.** ]

"But were already watching," Nora said, pointing out what she thought was the obvious.

"Nora it's probably just a slogan," Ren reasoned until the TV then, somehow, responded.

[ **Well don't go anywhere** ]

"Ahh, our TV is possessed!" Ruby said in fright as she quickly latched behind her big sister.

Nora (for some reason) was not bothered by the talking TV unlike her friends as she responded, "But I want to get a snack."

The TV quickly responded, [ **NO DON'T! STAY HERE . . . with me. . .** ]

"Ahh! Stop talking like that, talk normally!" Ruby complained loudly behind Yang, afraid at the TV's creeper voice.

[ **No. . . They pay me to talk like this. TenshinG's going for a new angle. . . SEXY** ]

"Well it is working," Nora informed with a smile as the rest of the members gave her bewildered and odd glances which she noticed, "What?"

The rest of team JNPR and team RWBY looked away awkwardly until Ruby noticed.

"Look guys, I think the show is starting."

All the members got quiet and comfortable in their seats as the show then started.

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up**

"Ugh, the title sucks," Nora grumbled, waking up sucked.

Most of the immature huntsmen's and huntswoman in training agreed with that.

 **When he woke up it was dark, and what little he could see made him nervous. Sitting high above within a starless black sky was a ball of light. Big and round and shattered; broken more like. It was the moon, or what was left of it. Remnants of its once whole body drifting off to who knows where within the inky darkness that spanned forever.**

 **He didn't remember the moon being like that. In fact, he didn't remember much at all.**

"An amnesiac protagonist, huh," Blake commented as it's been a long time since she read a story about that specific trope.

"Oh, if that's true then I wonder what his past is going to be," Ruby said excitedly.

"I bet he comes from an alien race that will devour our planet by using a giant killer tree!" Nora said in glee as the rest looked at her weirdly.

"Please ignore her," Ren said as looked away in shame from his childhood friend's bizarre behavior.

 **"Where...am I?"**

"You're in Remnant, star traveler," Nora quipped while Ren grumbled, the others just laughed at the joke.

 **What he could remember was not very much, his own name—Naruto Uzumaki—and a few other trivial things. He could remember faces too, but no names, and when the faces spoke, no words came out.**

"His name is Naruto, never heard a name like that before," Blake repeated, "I wonder if his name alludes to something."

Ren who held similar styles of name with Naruto enlightened Blake, "If I remember correctly I think his name means Maelstrom."

"Really? His name has a pretty cool meaning," Jaune pointed out, while the rest agreed.

In legends Maelstroms were thought to be powerful forces of natures in many tales of the old. Blake even read a short story of it, she wondered if this Naruto person lived up to his name.

 **His fingernails dug at the earth underneath him as Naruto tried to sit up, and found that in itself was a chore. His chest ached, and there was an annoying tingle running up and down his right arm that made him feel even weaker. Come to think of it, sitting upright was proving to be more of a chore than he'd previously thought. His left side was easy to support; his right however, was where the issue lay.**

"Hmm, wonder what's wrong with it," Yang said as she and the rest of the crew finally saw the face of the protagonist.

Everyone noted that he was quite young, probably ten or eleven. Blonde, weird looking whisker mark-like scars, blue eyes, and all around a cute looking kid.

Blake wondered if he was a Faunus, but admitted she hadn't seen marks like those on any Faunus before. The cat eared Faunus wondered if this was a new discovered trait. Scientist would be up all night if they discovered the kid first, trying to figure their species out on what made their species tick.

Yang admitted she would like to pinch his cheeks. He looked easy to tease.

"I hope he's all right," Pyrrha said in concern as she noticed Naruto looking pretty banged up.

"He looks like he got run over by a pick-up truck," Nora said as she noted the injuries.

"I think that's an overexaggerating Nora," Ren said as her friend shrugged.

 **Slowly, bright blue eyes moved to examine the limb only to find a rather horrid sight. He no longer had a right arm, everything from his forearm down was gone, bits of blood leaking out of the grizzly wound.**

The room felt silent.

"Oh god."

Until it broke at Yang's comment, that summed up everyone's reaction. And for some reason Yang pretty much knew that she felt the most uncomfortable in the group at seeing Naruto's lost limb.

 **"What the hell...?" From what little he could remember Naruto was absolutely sure he was the proud owner of two arms. Now, he only had the one.**

"How did he lose it?" Pyrrha questioned as she watched Naruto's stump.

"A fight? Maybe," Jaune added his theory.

"If that's true, then it must have been really personal to get that deep into the violence," Blake said as she continued to watch.

 **Carefully, he brought himself up to a sitting position, wincing all the while, and then let out a long sigh.**

 **He was in the woods, which was great, just great! Injured and alone in unfamiliar territory with no clue as to how to get home or even where home was, really spectacular at that. At least his arm didn't hurt; the tingling was all he could feel at this point. It was his sore and exhausted body that gave him the urge to drop like a bag of potatoes. It felt like some huge creature had stepped on him a dozen times over. Still, his body wasn't bleeding as badly as his trunk of an arm.**

 **Ripping away a piece of his tattered orange jacket, Naruto wrapped his wound and hoped for the best before clumsily standing.**

"Hopefully he makes it out okay," Pyrrha said.

 **"I need to find a way out of here." He mumbled, before dragging himself out of the clearing and into the pitch-black woods ahead.**

 **He walked and walked and stumbled and fell, took short minute-long breaks, and leaned against the impressively sized trees to recover, and then walked and walked some more, and with each step he took, with every second that passed, Naruto felt his energy return to him, until he was no longer stumbling like a drunk. Soon, he was running, his injured arm held close to his breast and his left flailing freely behind him.**

 **The more he ran however, the more he noticed them, and they him.**

 **Black creatures shaped like massive animals with bone white appendages sticking out of their shadowy skin and strange symbols etched onto their bodies. More and more of them began to follow him, stalking his every move. Their beady red eyes glowing in the night and filling him with a sense of dread. So far he counted nine of them in total. What were they? What drew them? Was it his blood?**

"It's the Grimm," Ruby spoke as she noted the obvious.

"I don't think I can watch this any longer," Pyrrha said with sadness, she was no stranger on how this might end for the blonde.

The rest agreed, except Nora.

"Stop being a bunch of babies, he's the protagonist guys," Nora noted to everyone, "He's got plot armor and he's not bleeding as bad as he should be either, he'll be fine."

Blake blinked at that, along with the rest. Nora wasn't exactly wrong.

With that they continued to watch.

 **None of this makes any sense!**

 **A light at the end of the tunnel, that's exactly what he saw in his moment of despair and all too eagerly he rushed through the bundle of vines and branches. What awaited him on the other side was an even larger clearing than the one he'd woken up in. A massive pond, or river, he wasn't quite sure, seemingly glowing in the light of the broken moon. It was a beautiful sight, and it would also prove to be his downfall. There was nowhere he could run or hide now.**

 **Naruto had the sense to roll out of the way, crying out in pain when his left shoulder hit the ground, a black wolf flung itself at him from behind and he'd moved almost on instinct. It was fast, but it still felt slow in his mind's eye. He didn't have time to think about it though as the rest of the pack quickly followed.**

"That was a good dodge," Pyrrha said as she noted the perfect timing in him rolling out.

"What I told you," Nora motioned with her hand, "The plot armor is strong in this one."

 **He caught himself mid-fall and seamlessly fell into another run. His chest burnt and he was tired, but he had to keep running. A loud, ear wrenching shriek from above told him to duck and seconds later birds swooped down, their claws barely grazing his head. Then from seemingly out of nowhere, a shadow burst from his right side and slammed into him. Naruto screamed and fell, fresh blood spilling from what used to be his elbow and splattering all over his torn orange pants. The blond arched his back and gripped his shoulder with his left hand, screaming all the while as the tingling jumped to a full on fire within seconds.**

Team RWBY and JNPR winced at seeing the blonde in agony. They couldn't imagine the pain that he was going through.

 **Naruto had no time to consider his situation as a tail had wrapped itself around his leg and with a single flick tossed him with enough force to snap the tree he'd been unfortunate enough to make contact with. He spat out a glob of blood and this time, he couldn't even manage a scream. He hit the ground seconds later and only lay there, twitching and vomiting his own blood, all the while the snarls and yelps and screeches grew closer and closer.**

Most of the members looked away as they saw Naruto's vomit blood.

Ruby couldn't see anymore due to Yang covering her eyes.

"Yang please, I'm fifteen," Ruby pleaded.

"Nope, this is too dark for you to see right now. You can look until I say so," Yang replied, not budging her hands one bit from her little sister's innocent eyes.

 **"D-Damn you, if I could fight back...I'd...slaughter...you...all..." He wheezed the words out and coughed up another bit of blood at the end before he passed out.**

"At least he won't feel it," Weiss finally spoke.

"I don't think that will make a difference," Blake said.

"Quiet you two, there's still more," Nora pointed out as she continued watching.

 **Jonathan Sunflower was a simple man.**

"Sunflower, ha!" Nora laughed at her hearts content until Ren elbowed her.

"Be respectful, Nora."

Nora replied with a raspberry.

"He has a flowered themed last name like Ruby," Weiss mentioned.

"That's right best buddy!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Weiss grumbled at that comment.

 **He loved his family, he loved his people, and he loved his village. They were his livelihood, his reason for waking up every morning and starting the day. As the middle-aged man made his usual rounds through the foggy streets, waving at the residents and stroking his goatee all the while, he came upon an unusual sight. In the far distance at the very edge of the town was a figure. His first instinct was to say it was the Grimm but the shadow was a little too...small. Jonathan had never seen a Grimm shorter than the average man. Any further thoughts were cut off by the figure slamming face first into the ground.**

 **Jonathan was at his side in an instant, rolling the orange clad figure over to take a good look at his face only to realize it was a child, one who looked no older than his own. Beady brown eyes looked the blond up and down, taking note of the dried blood, torn fabric, and missing arm. The poor boy looked to be at deaths very door, waiting for his host to open up and let him inside. If he didn't do something soon he would probably—**

"He's alive? How?" Pyrrha asked bewilderedly.

"Plot armor, that's how," Nora quickly answered.

"That isn't even a proper answer," Weiss argued as she crossed her arms, "Let's just see if there's a good explanation."

Nora shrugged, she still thought it was plot armor.

 **"H-Hey, mister..." Jonathan's eyes grew twice their size. Heavens, the boy could speak! "Mister...please..." A single hand came up and gripped his dusty brown shirt, pulling Jonathan close. "Please...feed me...I'm-I'm starving!"**

"Feed me human! Or I'll eat your soul!" Nora exclaimed dramatically as the rest snickered a bit in her antics.

 **Then, he promptly passed out again.**

 **. . .**

 **Jonathan wasted no time, scooping the boy up into his arms and rushing him over to the local healer, all the while ignoring the looks on his citizens faces as he sped by. Stranger or not this was still just a boy, and in spite of the many questions and doubts running through his head, Jonathan knew what he had to do.**

 **These were dark times they were living in, after all, humanity had to stick together.**

"That is very kind of him," Pyrrha said, it made her smile when other people acted kind to one another.

Everyone nodded at that.

 **"Child, you should slow down or you'll choke." Naruto didn't listen, he was too preoccupied stuffing his face full of fish and rice.**

"Ugh, doesn't this kid know manners," Weiss looked aghast at the pace the blonde chowed down on his food.

"What's wrong with his table manners?" Nora asked, seeing nothing wrong at the way he ate his food.

Weiss scoffed, not bothering to explain to her guest, leading Nora to be more confused.

 **The old woman who'd nursed his wounds and fed him sighed. "Where exactly did you say you were from again...?"**

 **"Don't remember!" he exclaimed while slamming his third plate down and grinning. "Thank you very much for the food!"**

Weiss rose a brow at seeing the character, Naruto's rather odd cheerfulness was truly optimistic, "He doesn't seem that bothered in not knowing where he comes from."

"Maybe he's hiding it," Blake mused, she read many stories were characters like him hid their worries by putting up a cheerful façade.

"Well being bothered about it won't get him anywhere," Yang pointed out. "He'll dwell on his origins when he wants to."

"And that makes it all the more exciting, I wonder if his past has some ninjas in it – Oh! Oh! – Or maybe he's a ninja!" Ruby shouted in glee, that sounded awesome!

"Your ridiculous" Weiss said unapologetically. "Ninjas? Give me a break Ruby."

Ruby frowned as she pouted cutely, ninjas sounded awesome to her and she wasn't ridiculous.

 **She managed a weak smile, at least he was polite. "Think nothing of it. You are after all, a guest."**

 **"Susan, could you give us a moment?" Jonathan asked. Giving him a look, Susan sighed again and then nodded before doing as he asked. When the door behind him shut, Jonathan regarded the boy. "Now then, Naruto was it?" At the blonds enthusiastic nod he continued, "well then, do you mind answering a few questions?"**

 **"Sure!" Naruto chirped while reaching for his fourth.**

"Seriously?" Weiss let an abysmal expression grace her features at seeing the blonde going for his fourth bowl.

"Hey, a guy gotta eat what he's gotta eat," Nora said as she patted her swollen belly after devouring several stacks of pancakes much to Ren's confused shock.

"He needs to eat Weiss, he did lose an arm," Pyrrha reasoned.

That made Weiss back off, she hadn't given it much thought about the missing limb. He probably needed the energy.

 **Unbelievable.**

 **"Err, very good. Tell me, do you remember your full name?"**

 **"Mhm. It's Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **The man nodded. "Good, and your age?"**

 **"Uhh...thirteen, I think."**

"He's a bit too short to be thirteen," Jaune noted at the young blonde's four feet and ten-inch stature.

"Maybe he's a late bloomer," Ruby quickly spoke, sounding defensive and rather insecure in the way she answered.

Blunt as ever Weiss spoke her thoughts, "Or maybe he's just that short."

Ruby grumbled at Weiss uncalled answer.

 **Jonathan pursed his lips at that, his eyes wandering over to the newly bandaged stump.**

 **"And what about where you're from? Or how you came to be here? Do you remember any of that?"**

"Asking all the right questions Jonathan," Nora said as film noire music played in the background, "Who is Naruto? A ninja, an alien, or maybe something more. There are so many questions, yet no answer."

Team memebers of JNPR and RWBY looked at Nora oddly as she got up and looked towards the window.

Weiss summed up the scene perfectly as she twirled her finger close to her head making the loopy-head gesture. Many agreed while Pyrrha and Ren debated on that.

Ren sighed, "Nora sit down and let's finish watching the show."

"Okay."

 **Naruto thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I...I can't remember much. All I know is my own name and that I woke up in the woods last night."**

"And it's a miracle that your alive," Pyrrha said as others agreed.

 **Jonathan hummed aloud. "This is strange," He moved to the chair near the blonds bed and took a seat, "the woods are dangerous, and they're even worse at night. Do you think you could—Oh! But how silly of me! I've yet to introduce myself, I am Jonathan Sunflower, the Mayor of this humble village! It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." He extended a hand and waited for the blond to take it, only to realize it was his left and that Naruto didn't have a right.**

 **"Ah! My apologies I—"**

 **"It's okay," the boy interrupted, "I'm still getting used to it myself." Naruto grinned again and Jonathan found himself mimicking the action. If anything, the boy was bright.**

Weiss blinked, the boy was rather positive despite his lost limb, "Are you sure he's putting a façade Blake?"

"I'm not sure," Blake answered in just as much surprise as Weiss.

 **"Either way, my apologies. As I was saying, do you think you could recall last night's events for me?"**

 **The blond nodded once and began his tale. He spoke of waking up wounded, of being attacked and almost killed by the monsters, of falling unconscious with wounds that would have killed any other man and then waking up as if it were all just a bad dream, perfectly healed. All the while Jonathan fought back a growing sense of dread at Naruto's every word. The boy spoke of the Grimm, and they were a very real and dangerous thing, one alone was a death sentence let alone nine.**

 **Whatever that feeling was last night wasn't just a figment of his imagination.**

 **"...and that's that. I woke up and made my way over here, but during the way all of my adrenaline wore off and I felt super tired and super hungry." Naruto finished his recollection of last night's events.**

 **"I can see that!" Jonathan said, smiling as he motioned to the numerous stacks of plates and bowls. The blond had the decency to look embarrassed. "It's no trouble of course so don't feel bad. We are happy to know we could help. Although, what you've just told me is rather worrisome. Susan said you took quite the blow to the head by all the blood, but there was no actual wound. I'm sure you have amnesia, but I don't know how bad. Perhaps we can jolt your memory with words..." the man trailed off, practically rambling to himself by the end of it while simultaneously stroking his goatee. "Yes, yes! I'm sure this might work, tell me Naruto, do you remember the name of those monsters from last night?"**

 **The blond made a face and then shook his head no.**

 **"Nope."**

 **"The Grimm."**

 **"...The what?"**

Many of the members – Except Nora, who was looking rather giddy – were now looking at Naruto oddly. They noted that his confusion wasn't an act.

 **"The Grimm my boy, that is what they are called. Monsters that are attracted to anger and hate, jealousy and fear, and all negative feelings! That prey on humanity! The Grimm!" He loomed over the blond and spread his fingers like they were claws. Naruto could only deadpan in response.**

 **"Still not ringing any bells here, old man."**

"Wow his amnesia must be very bad if he doesn't know about Grimm," Jaune spoke.

"Maybe he's an alien," Nora added with smile.

"Doubt it," Jaune replied quickly.

Nora laughed, "If I'm right then your Lien is mine."

"You're on! If you put up yours," The leader of team JNPR took the challenged.

"Deal," the wielder of Magnhild said as she flashed her Lien for Jaune to see, _Sucker_.

Ren and Pyrrha sighed at this.

 **"Gah! The nerve of you child! I am not that old!" Jonathan scowled.**

 **"Sorry, sorry." By now he was fighting back a fit of giggles, the man wasn't very inclined to believe him.**

 **Withholding a sigh, Jonathan crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, taking a moment to think. "Hmm, tell me Naruto, do you know of Remnant? Of Sanus? Do you remember any of this?"**

 **Naruto shook his head again, this time with a frown tugging the corners of his lips down. He seemed genuinely frustrated, the boy wasn't faking it that was for sure.**

"I find that weird," Yang said to the group, "there's no way he can't forget something as important as the Grimm."

"Your right it is concerning," Pyrrha agreed with the Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets wielder.

"Makes him a bit interesting," Blake added her thoughts.

"Well Blake I guess you aren't wrong," Weiss said as the blonde boy peaked her curiosity, who is he exactly?

"Makes it exciting," Ruby quipped with a smile.

 **"Odd, just how hard did you hit your head?"**

 **The blond shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I fell out of the sky?" he joked,**

The group laughed.

 **the frown gone as quickly as it came.**

Then it died.

 **In that instant, a massive headache split his skull in half. The blond gripped his head, pulling at his hairs, and hunched over on the bed while fighting back a scream. White flashes, a lot pain, and then split-second images that danced before his tightly shut eyes. Everything was blue and he could feel the wind all around him, and...he was falling, and falling, and falling for what felt like an eternity. The last thing he could really remember was thinking how nice it felt to fly, then everything went dark he could see or feel no more.**

The group looked worried at Naruto's state.

His sudden mood swing of emotions took them by surprise.

Seeing his flashback through his eyes. Noting the considerable height on how high he was up in the sky.

No one spoke as they continued to watch the event unfold.

 **When the headache finally went away, Naruto blinked and whispered two words.**

 **"Holy shit..."**

"Language," Pyrrha frowned at young Naruto's colorful vocabulary, breaking the silence of the group.

"Give him the soap to wash his dirty mouth Pyrrha," Ruby cheered as Pyrrha agreed.

She will wash that mouth clean.

Yang chuckled at the scene while the rest gave small smiles at the redheaded duos antics.

 **Jonathan was about ready to scold the blond for his use of language when he turned widened eyes to him and spoke.**

 **"I actually fell out of the sky."**

"How?!" Weiss questioned in disbelief as much as everyone, "Even if he did fell, there's no way he could've survived the fall."

"But he did," Ruby said to Weiss.

"I know Ruby, it's just weird that his skull hadn't split from the fall," Weiss said in annoyance.

"He was bleeding from the back of his head but there was no wound," Blake keenly remembered from Jonathan's words.

"Aura can heal you, but wounds like those would've needed medical attention," Pyrrha voiced in.

"But he's all right, maybe Naruto has a semblance that can heal him, a healing factor if I may add," Jaune shared his theory with the rest of his friend.

Many found the theory plausible. It sure did explain why he didn't die from his injuries.

"Maybe he's an alien with mystical ninja powers," Nora added her own theory.

"C'mon Nora."

"Nora please. . ."

"Please stop embarrassing me."

"Let's be realistic here."

"Would you please cut it out."

"I think that sounds cool."

"Let's not get crazy about this lil sis."

Hearing the complaints, Nora grumbled, "You guys suck, I'm only joking."

Ruby was disappointed to hear that while the rest sighed.

"Hey look the screen went back to static," Nora pointed out as the rest noticed.

Soon the screen dyed to black once again.

Many were expecting to hear the creepy narrator voice but instead to their surprise a name they never heard before popped up in bold letters.

 **Story by Reain**

 **Song: [KY0UMI/CDanielART] - Amnesia - Zoetrope (ENGLISH)**

A soothing females voice began to sing, catching many off-guard.

[ **Like fragments of a dream fallen apart** ]

The members of team RWBY and JNPR soon saw Naruto appear in the background of the music. His back only shown before them.

[ **I've lost final pieces of my fragile heart** ]

Then suddenly a flicker of ethereal blue flames began to emerge form Naruto's body slowly.

[ **I don't know how I'll find myself but still I have to try** ]

The azure flames began to grow and flickered more violently, engulfing Naruto in the process. Oddly he did not seem harmed or in pain.

[ **Till I reach the end of this rainbow-colored sky** ]

Naruto turned his head back, his blue eyes shining with determination as the blue flames soon engulfed the screen, leaving a white screen.

 **Remants of Who You Are**

[ **Running of a flame that's fading** ]

Naruto stood in the center of blank field, as his aura-like flames faded away. He looked up and closed his eyes in thought.

[ **Trapped inside of distant daydream** ]

Team RWBY appeared, there weapons aimed and ready as they posed. Highlighting them in different angles.

[ **On a road that is ever changing** ]

Team JNPR appears in formation. Posing next to team RWBY

[ **Still I know I must go** ]

Ruby broke from her formation as she saw a crow flew in the distance of the sky. Qrow Branwen appeared and smiled as he attacked with his weapon, changing the scene in process.

[ **Now I'm feeling my heart beat faster** ]

Naruto memories flashed of him fighting a person with a white mask. Their battle intense and heavy as the blood stained on the floor

[ **Pushing forward and pulling backward** ]

The scene changed of Naruto fighting another opponent, a beast of some kind. Large and made of sand, he ran fearlessly into the eye of the storm, headbutting a red-haired kid, their blood dripping freely.

[ **Take control and save my sorry soul** ]

Naruto's dream sequence was interrupted as a large horde of Grimm then surrounded him. He growled as he was about to fight but team RWBY and JNPR dropped from the skies and pushed them away, coming to his aid.

[ **And make me whole** ]

Naruto smiled as joined his friends in the fray. They soon made work of the Grimm.

[ **Silence my fear** ]

Roman Torchwick appeared with a dust crystal at hand with members of the White Fang at his side.

[ **Take me from here** ]

Naruto looked at team RWBY and JNPR, sharing the same idea, they soon attacked him and his army. The scene faded out and changed.

[ **As I slowly piece together everything I've seen** ]

Naruto stood in front of Beacon Academy and made eye contact with Ozpin, Glynda standing at his side.

[ **In this never-ending dream** ]

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his back and walked away, passing team RWBY and JNPR.

[ **I am trying to break free** ]

He caught Cinder walk slowly pass him. She smiled at him as she walked away with her teammates behind.

[ **From this carousel of** ]

Naruto looked back to see Cinder but he was once again back in the blank field. He looked up and saw his memories.

 **[Memories that aren't even really what they seem** ]

His memories flashed in shattered mirror fragments. Seeing himself in an intense battle with dark haired kid that wielded lightning at his hand. He frowned at the image, his eye color starting to change.

[ **Spinning fast and around me** ]

He found himself clutching his head in pain as his ethereal blue flames burst from his body and then soon dyed into red and dark sinister colors.

[ **Until I find the one that finally sets me free** ]

Naruto's features soon took a sudden change into a more feral appearance even by Faunus standards. He looked up to his memories with his bright red eyes and gave a roaring howl as silhouette of a demonic beast appeared behind him, roaring alongside him.

Everyone was speechless as the song ended. They had so many questions but couldn't answer any of them.

Ruby was the most silent of the all, never moving from her spot. After processing at what she had witnessed, Ruby's face was attacked with a multitude of emotions and the only way she could express it was through a loud and piercing squee.

Everyone around her soon covered their ears.

* * *

 **READ ME!**

 **You know I could've finished this chapter pretty quickly but due to me being me, I got distracted. Heck I could've finished it yesterday at an early time but I got distracted by the new episodes of RWBY and Team Four Star, Dende was the best part. Then Reain posted the third chapter of Remnants of Who You Are and it left me finishing this fic around 8 or so, but I felt it needed more and decided to add an opening song. At first I wasn't going to do it because I wanted to keep this for myself and maybe for my fic but I was like fuck it and did it anyway. I'm not even sure if I'm ever going to post that fic I want to write anyway.**

 **This for my friend Reain, he's a good fanfic wirter and you should really check out his other works, especially his Highschool of the Dead x Naruto fic Through the Eyes of. I did some fanart for the guy as well so check that out also.**

 **As you probably already know (If you looked up the song) the song is an anime opening that is originally sung in Japanese but the one I showed was the English fan cover by KY0UMI. She has lot more dub covers of other anime openings as well so check her out if you want. Believe it or not there has been a lot of English covers of anime openings and endings on YouTube, there's even some Naruto English covers, some are good and some are not so (But they try). If you like to check these people out and subscribe to them uh let's see, Y. Chang, Pellek, Sapphire, LeeandLie, and JorporXx. Oh and there's also this guy called Black Rage Infinity doing an event called Naruvember, trying to cover as many Naruto openings and endings as possible, some are pretty good if you asked me while some are okay.**

 **Also, expect the next reading chapter to come on the next eclipse. . . . . . bye!**

 **P.S. If you want to read more of my work then check my profile and also I promise to make the next chapter funnier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, and neither the original fanfic Remnants of Who You Were but I do own my own fanfics, so check them out if you get the chance. . . . pretty please, c'mon I'm on my knees for crying out loud.

* * *

 **Reading Remnants of Who You Were**

"How long has she been at it," Weiss asked her friends as they continued observe Ruby, still squee-ing her heart out.

"Yang's keeping count," Blake informed to the Schnee heiress.

"49, 50, 51, 52, 5 –" Yang's count halted after Ruby immediately stopped, "Damn, so close to a new record."

"Finally, some quiet –" Weiss moment of silence was soon disturbed as Ruby took a deep breath and began to squee once again, "OH C'MON!"

"Wow, Ruby's got lungs, doesn't she?" Jaune's eyes narrowed as he finished his comment, that came out wrong.

"4, 5, 6," Yang resumed her count as the rest of the members waited until Ruby finished her orgasm of joy, listening to music to drown out the noise.

After another fifty-two seconds passed, Ruby soon officially stopped her girlish squee. No record was broken much to Yang's disappointment.

The rest were weary of Ruby, believing that she would start again. Their worries were alleviated as Ruby got up and began to speak.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby said excitedly, "That intro made him look so cool! and for some reason we were there! We were like – Hoowaaah! Witchaaa!"

Yang snickered at seeing her sister being all excited about seeing the intro before she finally realized, "Wait! We were there, how?"

The huntresses and huntsmen in training soon were hit with the realization of Yang's question.

"Holy shit, she's right!" Jaune was the first to curse much to Pyrrha's disapproval, "How the hell are we even there? Shit, I don't remember doing any of that!"

"Jaune, language!" Pyrrha pleaded to her leader.

"Not now Pyrrha," Jaune immediately dismissed, disheartening the poor invincible girl's heart, "We got to get to the bottom of this!"

"Looks like we have a mystery in our hands gang," Nora raised her index finger in the air, smiling triumphantly.

"How? We got no clues to speak off," Blake observed.

Jaune scoffed, "The TV is our clue, Blake."

"Duh," Nora added to Jaune's sentence, both motioning the TV.

"Which is back to the static screen," The cat-eared Faunus rebutted, "Also we can't prove anything since we never even recorded it."

"She has a point," Ruby said, standing next Jaune.

Jaune grumbled under his breath.

"Even though we can't prove anything, I do find it concerning that we were there standing with Naruto," Lie Ren spoke his concerns to the rest of the group.

"I noticed he looked older in the intro," Weiss pointed out which many murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, he looked around sixteen or seventeen if I could tell," Yang said as she remembered Naruto's facial features, "Now that I mention it he looks kind of hot."

Blake gave a dry stare to her partner, while Ruby blanched and Weiss rolled her eyes.

Seeing their negative response, Yang flippantly replied, "God, can't I check a guy out?"

Ruby saw her point but she still found it gross every time Yang tried string her along into her boy talk.

Blake and Weiss detracted their looks, they were being a bit hypocritical given that they checked their perspective kind of guys, Sun and Neptune.

"Well Naruto's good looks aside, the question still remains. Why are we there?" Pyrrha questioned, getting everyone back to the topic.

Being the comic buff that Jaune was, he shared a plausible theory to his friends, "If I go by comic book settings, I think this might be an alternate universe or an elseworld of sorts. To put it simply, were looking at another version of us but in a different world."

. . .

"NEEEEEERD!"

"NORA!" Pyrrha frowned at her teammates disrespectful comment.

"Behave," Ren said as he sprayed her with a water bottle.

"GAH!" Nora hissed, her weakness! How did he know!

Team RWBY ignored Nora and the self-proclaimed cat ninja of the team decided to get conversation back on track.

"Jaune may be right," Blake the first to respond to his theory, "We saw some very familiar faces like Professor Ozpin and Glynda, General Ironwood, and even those students from Haven that Ruby mentioned. There's even an unknown person that we don't know."

"Oh, that's our uncle Qrow," Yang informed to everyone.

Blake blinked, surprised to hear the information along with the rest, "Really, didn't you told me he had a scythe?"

Then it was Ruby's turn to explain, "Uncle Qrow likes to play around when he fights, he only bust out the scythe form when he's serious."

"I see," Blake said absorbing that piece of knowledge, "Well I guess we might meet him sooner there than here. I'm curious to know how we may act in this world, there are many possibilities that maybe different from ourselves."

"That sounds really cool, if what you say is true I wonder if I'm a robot in this world," Ruby said, her body failing to hide her excitement.

"Okay sis, calm your horses," Yang put her hand down on her sister's shoulder to stop her from vibrating.

"B-but," Ruby's eyes got teary-eyed as she looked over sister.

"Well, our leader's childishness asides," Weiss got the room as everyone now payed attention to her, "Jaune's theory may sound plausible but we need to prove it."

"And how do you propose that?" Blake asked, ever the skeptic.

"Easy," Weiss replied coolly with an insufferable grin.

Everyone in the room saw Weiss walked to the TV, which was still locked in static. Her next action caught everyone by surprise.

"Mr. Creepy Narrator voice, could you please answer my question."

The static immediately disappeared as the screen went pitch black.

 **[Yeah sure, go ahead.]**

"Is Jaune's theory correct?" Weiss asked, much to everyone's disbelief.

 **[Jauney boy is right, and so is Blake's. This is an alternate universe and even despite these people looking like you, there personalities could be and might be a little bit different from yours in their own way.]**

Everyone absorbed the information that Mr. Creepy Narrator voice had shared to them, everyone was now in deep thought wondering what might have changed from them or so.

Yang was the first to speak, "Well, I just I hope I'm still cool."

Many agreed to Yang's comment.

 **[Well now, since all of you asked me a question, I hope you don't mind me if I asked for one.]**

Weiss contemplated with the group and replied, "It seems fair for you to ask, go ahead."

 **[Do you want to see more?]**

This question took many by surprise as they all then looked at each other.

"Can you give us a moment, please?"

 **[Take your time.]**

And that they did.

After three minutes of decision, Weiss rose from the couch to give out the unanimous decision.

"We are curious enough to know more," Weiss replied.

With that a familiar music started playing in the background.

Ruby let out a squeal as she watched the intro all over again.

Many had to agree with Ruby's earlier comments, they did look cool.

Blake frowned at the end as she saw Naruto take an almost Faunus like transformation, but it was to bestial and feral for Naruto to be one. It bothered the cat Faunus somewhat about his appearance. His nails turned into white claws, his canines turned to fangs, his whiskers marks became more pronounced, hair more wild and shaggier, and his blue eyes became red and his pupils dilated into slits. Naruto was more bestial than any Faunus could ever be which further bothered Blake, it left her with so many questions on who he was.

Other members were more focused on Naruto's past memories, than to pay close attention to the end of the intro.

 **Chapter 2: Meeting a Crow**

Ruby and Yang shifted a little, trying to hide their smiles.

They could've told the group, but no one like's spoilers.

With that they kept quiet.

 **The town of Seafoam, a small—and Naruto used that term loosely—seaside settlement made famous its port, their salty alcoholic drinks, and the vibrant mix people. The little Vale they called it. From all over Sanus, from the true Kingdom of Vale to the Kingdom of Vacuo, people came to this place to drink and gamble, among other things. Seafoam was also rather infamous for its absurd criminal rate; the town was a safe haven for pirates, mercenaries, smugglers, you name it.**

"So why is he wandering there," Weiss disapproved of Naruto's poor choice of setting location, "That isn't a place he should be in the first place."

Pyrrha agreed with the heiress.

The rest chose not comment as they decided to keep on watching, hopefully finding a good explanation of Naruto's change of location as well as choice.

 **Which was why he was here,**

Weiss frowned increased further.

 **standing in front of a cracked door, a deadpan expression on his face as he listened in to the sounds of laughing and fighting from the rowdy occupants inside. A whole year of soul searching and aimless wandering trying to figure out who he was, and this is where it'd led him. To the Seaweed Tavern, to meet some strange dude promising to help him out, who also might or might not be planning on robbing him.**

"It's obvious he's trying to rob you," Weiss said, "If this person really wanted to help, he would've meet you in a much more comfortable environment."

"I don't think that would've changed much," Yang replied, "He would still get robbed even if the tavern was in the city or any location in general."

Weiss could see that Yang had some truth, but she still disapproved of it.

 **The fourteen year old sighed. "I'm going to regret this..."**

"Who would've guessed," Weiss said with dry sarcasm.

"Be easy on him Weiss," Pyrrha asked to the member of RWBY.

"Hmph," Weiss folded her arms as she kept quiet as the show continued.

 **he mumbled to himself. Reaching up, the blond tugged at the orange scarf he'd taken to wearing and pulled it up around his face. The marks on his cheeks always got him into trouble in places like these, where alcohol bolstered a man's confidence and urged them to say distasteful things**.

"Ugh," Blake's brow furrowed in disdain after hearing that, _assholes_.

Her friends shared Blake's sentiment as they too frowned.

These people's attitudes did not surprise Weiss one bit. She expected this sort of behavior from lowlifes like them.

 **Taking a deep breath, Naruto steeled himself and then pushed the cracked door open. Like one of those old western movies people were so fond of, all eyes turned to him. Even the heavy music stopped, leaving an awkward silence in its place.**

Jaune whistled an old western theme as Nora soon followed his lead.

"I'm looking for a man. . . . a dead man," Nora said in her best Clot Westwood impression.

"Yeah girl!" Yang cheered on her impression while some laughed at Nora's antic.

 **He shuffled uncomfortably at all the eyes and scratched at the back of his head.**

 **"Uh, hey?"**

"BOOOO!" Nora, Jaune, Ruby and Yang jeered in unison.

The rest stood quiet but they did share their disappointment in Naruto's impression in the tavern.

 **Somehow that worked. The drunken men and women raised their glasses high at his rather meek hello and huzzah'd before chugging like there was no tomorrow. The music came back on and no one spared him a second glance unless he looked their way first.**

"How typical," Weiss criticized.

 _ **Cool**_ **. Naruto grinned underneath his makeshift mask and strode right in, all the while searching for his particular stranger. He waved at a table and they all waved back, and then proceeded to drink some more. These people are alright!**

"There probably just trying to fool you," Weiss commented on the drunkards' behaviors.

"But they seem pretty all right," Nora retorted.

"No comments from you," Ren intervened as everyone soon then continued to watch.

 **"What can I get you boy? No alcohol of course. This place still has an image to keep up after all!" The bartender was a sharply dressed man in comparison to his customers, with fine features and warm eyes.**

"Hmm," Weiss opinion of the tavern, admittedly started to soften after the barman said that.

"See?" Nora smiled triumphantly.

Weiss eyes glowered but conceded nonetheless, she would give her this victory.

 **"Pop please!" Naruto said, taking a seat on a nearby stool, his rather short legs dangling.**

"Guess he didn't do much growing over the year, huh," Jaune said as he observed.

Pyrrha frowned, "He seems like a person who would skip out on his vegetables."

Ruby blanched when Pyrrha mentioned those wretched greens.

 **"Coming right up!"**

 **The man turned around and grabbed a cup and with practiced ease he tossed it, the glass landing safely underneath the soda machine. Smirking in satisfaction with the machine started to fill the cup a half-second later.**

"Nice," Nora complimented, while the rest of her friends admired the barman's technique.

 **Naruto grinned. "Cool trick, old man."**

 **"Hahaha! Thank you! So tell me kid, what brings you to this side of Seafoam? There are friendlier areas for you to wander into you know? And my name isn't old man by the way. My name is Apricote." He grabbed the now full cup and slid it over to where the grinning blond sat.**

 **"My name's Naruto. And I'm not actually lost. I'm meeting someone here."**

"Who may or not be trying to rob you," Weiss reminded.

"You know he can't hear you, right," Ruby informed, missing the Schnee's sarcasm.

"Of course, I know that you dolt," Weiss said as she swatted Ruby's head lightly.

Ruby whimpered as she clutched her head, _Weiss is a meanie_.

 **Apricote made a face.**

 **"Naruto? What a strange name…"**

"Yep," The viewers agreed with Apricote except Nora, who took a sip from her pop.

 **The blond in question scowled. He'd heard that one plenty of times by now. "And Apricote is any better?" He grumbled.**

"He got him there," Nora said as she waved her drink loosely forward.

Weiss frowned at the wielder of Magnhild's loose action, that drink better not stain the carpet.

 **Apricote only shrugged.**

 **"That'll be 400 Lien for the pop kid."**

"BULLSHIT!"

"Guys!" Pyrrha frowned at her friend's colorful response.

 **Naruto almost spit out his drink, his one arm slamming the glass down as he gaped. "400 Lien?! For a glass of pop! You're a damn rip-off artist! A con man!" He shouted, gesturing to the man with his chin while waving his free arm menacingly.**

 **"A guy's got to make a living you know?"**

"That's no excuse," Weiss frowned disapprovingly.

She wondered how this man even had his tavern open for business.

 **Naruto was about to retort when another man took the stool next to him and loudly blurted out his order, swaying back and forth with a dumb look plastered on his pale face.**

Yang groaned when she took notice of the man in the screen.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"That's your uncle?" Weiss asked, wondering if this was the same person in the intro.

"Uh huh," Ruby nodded happily.

"How quaint."

"Yep!"

This time the Schnee heiress just rolled her eyes.

 **"Yo, Apricote! I'm going to need two more rounds!"**

"I don't think that would be good for his health," Pyrrha frowned at the level of intoxication the man was about to consume.

"First thing about our uncle Qrow Pyrrha is that two beers will never be enough," Yang informed to her redhaired friend.

"My," Pyrrha said shock.

"You'll learn to get used to it," Ruby shrugged as she went back to the screen.

 **The blond made a face at the smell of liquor on his breath. "Damn dude, get a breath mint." He whispered to himself.**

"Hah, you wish," Yang smiled half-heartedly much to the rest of the members' confusion, except Ruby, "Trust us, we tried to convince him to start using them. Didn't work out, right Rube's?"

"Yep," Ruby said in a small chuckle, remembering the episode when they were little.

"Ugh," Weiss was liking this Qrow person less and less.

 **"K-Keep your dumb comments to yourself, brat!" The drunk next to him spoke, sparing him a cloudy glance and snarling. "You know they say talking to yourself is a sign that you're going crazy. Are you kid? You must be, if you're in a place like this at this time of the night."**

"Qrow does seems like a delightful person to talk to," The sarcasm was not missed in Weiss's voice this time.

Ruby and Yang chuckled awkwardly while watching their uncle make an ass of himself again.

 **Naruto didn't seem fazed.**

"Yeah, I can come up with better jabs than your uncle," Nora spoke, getting looks from everyone, "What, just saying."

 **"And you know trying to scare little kids is a sign that you're already batshit crazy. You must be, because that's what you're trying to do right now."**

"Hah!" Nora supported Naruto's excellent comeback.

"Oooh, I like him," Yang said approvingly.

"C'mon uncle Qrow! You can't let him beat you like that," Ruby whined.

The rest laughed and giggled respectively.

 **"Tch, stupid brat..." The man grumbled, snatching both the drinks placed in front of him and then downing one right after the other. "Ahhh! That's good stuff!" He grinned and then motioned to his right arm. "Bet you wish you still had one of these, eh?" He taunted the youth while swinging the appendage up and down.**

"What the hell!" Yang said as her eyes blazed red.

Ruby gasped, that was uncalled for.

"Qrow definitely seems delightful," Weiss frowned at that comment, _jerk_.

Nora's eyes narrowed disapprovingly, "Dude, too far."

Many agreed to that.

 **Naruto fought the urge to get into a fight with a random stranger, but for once, he wasn't the one to start it this time around.**

"BOOO," Nora jeered, "Kick his dusty old ass!"

With exclusion of Pyrrha and Ruby the rest jeered along with Nora.

They wanted to dine in crow _soup_!

 **"Thanks for the drinks, Apricote! I'm feeling nice and alert now. Oh and, here, for the kid too." He dished out the appropriate amount for his own drinks and Naruto's, before turning to the blond and speaking. "You know what? I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I thought I would."**

Yang's eyes narrowed as they still glowed red, "He better not. . ."

 **Naruto would have questioned what he meant had a fist not suddenly hit him hard in the gut and sent his entire body flying. His back colliding with the door and breaking it off its hinges.**

"He did. . ." Ruby finished weakly.

 **"And this is for the door."**

 **"Thank you, Qrow."**

"I hope you go out of business," Weiss glowered, he may not have allowed underage drinking but he seemed fine with a minor taking a beating.

 **Naruto sprang to his feet and shook the dirt off his coat, gritting his teeth all the while.** _ **That asshole! That punch actually kind of hurt!**_ **He made to go after the man and make him regret his decision, only for that man to stride out, a sly smirk on his face**

"Punch his face in and force him to eat his teeth!" Nora violently demanded.

Jaune, Yang and Weiss were the only ones that supported Valkyrie's violent message.

 **as he unsheathed the blade tied to his side.**

Ruby and Yang frowned when they saw this.

Blake was confused as that didn't look like a weapon that could transform into a scythe or in the intro, an expression that was shared with the rest.

 **Naruto, to his credit, was already prepared for something like this to go down. In fact, he was more upset it didn't happen until after he'd gotten the chance to talk to the contact.**

"We can't always get what we want," Ren chimed as Nora patted him on the back.

This caused the Stormflower wielder to give a long sigh. Every day is a challenge with her.

 **"You just made a huge mistake, buddy. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm going to make you regret holding me up!" The blond threatened, unzipping his cloak and letting it fall behind him while simultaneously pulling down his scarf. By now, the crowd had already thinned and only the few brave and the many drunk remained to watch it all unfold.**

 **"Oh? Are you now? A cripple boy thinks he can take me on?"**

Ruby whined at her Uncle's uncalled taunts towards might-be-a-ninja-alien-that-fell-from-the-sky Naruto.

 **Qrow laughed at the notion. "Alright kid, your funeral."**

 _I hope it's yours_ , Weiss thought darkly.

 **At that Naruto charged.**

"Wait can he fight?" Pyrrha asked, as she finally realized that Naruto was actually picking a fight with an actual huntsmen and experienced one to boot.

Yang started to realize that and frowned, she knew that her Uncle was a badass even without his main weapon at his side but she didn't want to rule out Naruto so quickly.

"Who knows," She spoke, "I know this is wishful but I hope he does cave in some teeth's."

"YEAH!" Nora raised her fist in the air in approval.

 **Qrow had heard tell of his speed,**

Many rose the brows in curiosity, many realizing that Naruto was probably somewhat well-known despite one year or so.

 **but hearing about something and seeing it firsthand were always two very different things. Even to him the blond was hard to spot—almost a blur—flashing about until suddenly he was at his side, one good punch aimed at his head. Qrow fended the attack off with his left hand, grabbing onto the extended fist and using the blond's momentum to toss him away, effectively putting some distance between them.**

"Whoa," Nora whistled.

The rest widened their eyes at Naruto's display of power.

Yang smirked, maybe he can kick his ass.

 _ **Damn he hits hard for a kid!**_ **The man winced at the stabbing pain over the palm of his hand.**

Jaune, Nora, Weiss and Yang cheered approvingly at this feat.

 **Naruto rolled and came back up again, a frown on his face.**

 **"You're no ordinary drunk.**

Yang scoffed, _Uncle Qrow breaks the barriers and limits of drunks everywhere_.

 **Most people can't keep up with me with like that." He commented.**

 **"Tch, and it looks like you really aren't just some kid. I guess the stories about you weren't all made up." Qrow then grinned. "Well that's fine by me, it'll make this all the more fun!"**

"Ooh, wonder what he's famous for," Ruby said curiosity, getting many to wonder as well.

 **"...Stories?" Naruto asked.**

 **The blond found himself playing defense when the tip of the blade went sailing past him, and like so many other times before he managed to doge seemingly on pure instinct alone. He had no time to think however as a fist collided with his jaw, stunning him. Another one landed on his stomach, then another, and then his chin again.**

"OOOOOHHH!" The viewers said as they saw the blows connect.

 **Naruto stumbled for a moment, stars in his vision, but he still managed to catch the powerful kick aimed at his ribs. Qrow grunted and tried to free himself, but it was pointless.**

"BREAK HIS LEG!" Nora eyes widened in madness letting her bloodlust seep over the room.

The members of team RWBY and JNPR scrambled away from her in a safe distance.

 **With a mighty cry, the blond gripped the outstretched leg in-between his forearm and bicep and squeezed tightly, smirking when he heard something pop. Qrow screamed at the sharp pain**

The room was quiet, to the point that not even the cricket dared to disturb the silence.

Sound was then returned as Nora spoke softly.

"Yes. . . Yes! YEEEEES! THIS! IS! AWESOME!" Nora's body trembled in pure joy after hearing the sweet symphony of Qrow's leg being dislocated, she was going to need a new pair of underwear after this episode was finished.

Everyone looked at Ren for help.

He shook his head, not even he could get her out of her trance induced madness.

 **and delivered a powerful elbow to the back of the kid's head, stunning him again and using that split-second to push the blond off. He felt it was a rather low blow but the kid really didn't leave him much of a choice.**

 **"You fight like a damn animal you shitty brat!" His knee was dislocated, and man did that fucking hurt!**

Despite the uncalled taunt's that their uncle made, they did worry a little about his wellbeing. They were quite surprised to see him actually get hurt.

 **"Show me some skill or something!" At this rate this would just end up looking like him beating on some random teenager.**

 **Oh, wouldn't they just eat that one up!**

"Given that it's you, definitely," Yang grinned as she watched the fight continue on.

 **"Shut up!" Naruto cried whilst nursing his head wound. "You almost killed me throwing your sword like that!"**

 **"That was the point you fool! I'm trying to kill you here!"**

"Yeah! I. Want. BLOOD!" Nora cackled in glee, creeping out her friends in the process.

 **The blond blew a raspberry.**

Many let out snorts of chuckles and giggles at Naruto's childish response.

 **"Fine, if that's the way it is then I'm not holding back!"**

 **Qrow blinked and then grinned. "So, you're going to take this seriously then? Alright, show me what you've got Grimm Reaper."**

Ruby squealed when she heard that, trying her best to hide her envy as she spoke softly, "That's such a cool nickname . . . . I want one."

Many nodded at that.

 **Before his very eyes, Naruto exploded in a bright showing of ephemeral blue flames. They licked at his skin and flowed off of him like wisps of smoke, but he looked unharmed. He could visibly see the aura, could feel it too. It sent shivers down his spine and gave him goosebumps!**

"Awesome," Jaune observed, "They look just as cool in the intro."

Many agreed as they admired the scene of Naruto's flames.

 **What kind of power is this? He marveled at the sight.**

 **"All right you bastard, clench your teeth!" Naruto's blue eyes were practically glowing with unrestrained power. And when he blasted off, the ground underneath him cracked.**

"FUCK HIM UP NARUTO! FUCK HIM UP!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha was aghast with her friend as she continued her vulgar chant.

Yang chuckled, Nora would fit right in with the crowd of EPW (Extreme Pro Wrestling).

 **Qrow sobered up almost immediately.**

"No that's something I don't see every day," Yang quipped.

Ruby giggled when she heard that.

 **The kid was twice as fast now—no, even more than that! Qrow didn't even bother trying to catch his punch this time, he was sure the impact alone would have broken his hand without him taking the proper countermeasures.**

"PUSSY! PUSSY!"

Ren groaned at Nora's chanting.

Ruby frowned, he uncle wasn't a pu – er, coward!

 **He ducked to the right and watched Naruto rocket past him, his quivering fist hitting the wall of the Tavern behind him and blasting it to pieces; smoke, chunks of metal, and broken glass flying everywhere. It felt like the entire building itself had shaken from the impact of that blow alone.**

"FUCK THAT PLACE! FUCK THAT PLACE!"

Weiss agreed as she grinned at the makeover the Tavern was getting.

 **Damn it! He'd have to pay for that too!**

 **What the hell? He's ridiculously strong. I'd heard he might be a Faunus, but this much is insane even for them.**

Blake begrudgingly agreed with Qrow on this.

 **Naruto burst from the smoke and came at him with even more ferocity than before. The kid has great instincts, but no control. He really does fight like a wild animal. He ducked a punch and reeled back, avoiding a follow up knee. The man blinked and Naruto was already in front of him by the time he'd landed.**

"I WANT BLOOD! I WANT BLOOD!"

Ignoring Nora's chants, Pyrrha keenly watched the battle between the skilled huntsman and Naruto. She agreed with Qrow, Naruto's fighting style was rather wild like an animal and for what she could tell by observing the match, While Naruto did have speed and power he couldn't make much use of it given that his offensive strikes lacked in skill and coordination. He just swung where he thought it would hurt the most, while that wasn't exactly bad on paper Naruto wasn't approaching Qrow's weak points strategically and deceptively. The only thing she could praise him was his defense, where he seemed to be rather experienced in as well as being able to resilient enough to take a hurdle of strong blows.

 **"Where did you learn to fight kid?" Qrow asked while avoiding another blow. At the very least he had much more experience underneath his belt. As strong and as fast as the kid might be for his age, the man had fought stronger, faster, and much bigger opponents in the past.**

 **Naruto growled and rushed after, coming down on him like a blue comet, his left arm reared back and practically cackling with explosive power.**

"NARUTO'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

Yang barked up a laugh at that, it was funny but she doubted it.

 **"None of your beeswax!" He roared. When his fist met the spot where Qrow stood another tremor shook the building.**

 **"Whoa! You need to be more careful kid, there are people in there!"**

"FUCK THOSE GUYS! FUCK THOSE GUYS!"

"Geez Nora," Pyrrha said as she wondered her friend's morality.

 **Qrow advised from far away, waving at the now angry blond.**

 **"S-Shut up, damn you!" Naruto strutted before following after him.**

 **The two played a game of cat and mouse for quite a while, with Qrow leading him farther and farther out of the city and toward the shore without Naruto ever realizing it. As he evaded each attack, the dark-haired man was rather surprised to know that Naruto had yet to figure out that he was the contact.**

 _ **The kid isn't very bright either**_ **...**

Pyrrha chuckled as she too noticed, analyzing Naruto's fighting skills.

 **"Stop running away you jerk!" Naruto cried while rushing him, kicking up a storm of sand behind him.**

"Yeah! Fight like the huntsmen you are!" Nora angrily expressed at the screen.

She wanted that other leg broken, dammit!

 _ **His aura cloak is weaker too. He doesn't know how to properly channel his energy**_ **.**

 _And lacks control of his unknown energy_ , Pyrrha thought as she finished assessing Naruto's fighting skills. Finally finished analyzing him Pyrrha could tell with confidence that Naruto needed to be taught the proper basics of hand to hand combat in order to strengthen his offense. He also needs to be more deductive when fighting an opponent. Finally but not least, better control of his energy, for some reason Pyrrha could tell that was going to be the most difficult task.

 **Qrow suddenly stopped and put his arms up in the widely-recognized gesture for surrender. "Alright Naruto, that's enough. You've impressed me. Now chill. You don't want to beat up the guy you're here to meet, do you?"**

"BOOOOO! I WANT BLOOD! NOT PEACE!"

Ren slapped Nora upside the head and gave her a stern glare which promised her that there will be no Pancakes in next semester of class.

Nora grumbled as she died out her chants.

 **Naruto heard him, but couldn't stop. It's not that he didn't want too—he just couldn't even if he tried. What little control he did have over his massive aura reserves didn't allow him that much. It seemed his now revealed contact had realized this, as he'd easily side stepped the incoming attack and watched with mild-interest as the blond hit the water and skipped like a thrown rock. Unlike a rock however, Naruto didn't sink.**

"What. . ."

Everyone of team RWBY and JNPR said, wondering if the TV was playing tricks on them.

 **Qrow watched on, his jaw actually hitting the floor, as the kid laid above the water like it was solid and then stood, groaning all the while.**

"Ren, I think I had way to many pancakes because I think I'm seeing a person walking on water," Nora said, still transfixed at seeing Naruto, who somehow did not sink in the water.

Ren couldn't reply as he was too busy staring as well.

 **"I really need to work on my landings..."**

Many chuckled, but anyone could tell how forced it was.

 **He muttered. "And you! You've got some expla—what? Why are you looking at me like that? You're creeping me out dude!"**

 **"You...you can walk on** _ **water**_ **...?" Qrow whispered, shock written all over his face.**

 **Naruto tilted his head and nodded slowly.**

 **"Yeah. Can't everyone?"**

"Holy shit."

Surprisingly this came from the mouth of Pyrrha.

Everyone soon stared at her.

The invincible girl soon registered the words she muttered out and in shame and embarrassment she covered her mouth, letting out a rather cute and humiliated whine, _I'm sorry mother!_

She was raised better than this!

Everyone couldn't savor the moment to chuckle as they stared back at the screen, Naruto still standing in the water like it was solid ground.

"He's definitely not a Faunus," Blake said with resolution in her voice.

"I think this a sign," Weiss said, "I have no idea what it is but I can feel it."

Some weren't sure how to respond to Weiss comment but they could tell she wasn't exactly wrong.

 **The tall man deadpanned. Just who the hell was this kid?!**

 **The fire cackled, and over it three fish were slowly being roasted. Now that the fighting was done and over with, the two sat before the flames by the beach, setting up a small camp while they talked, a starlit sky accompanying the broken moon above them.**

 **"So, the Grimm Reaper is what people are calling me?" Naruto grinned. "That sounds so cool!"**

"It does, doesn't it," Ruby whined, slowly losing the shock of seeing Naruto walk on water.

Many agreed as they too were shaking off their shock.

 **Qrow nodded across from the blond.**

 **"Yup. A cripple with one arm and no weapon, who travels around offering to kill Grimm for food and a place to sleep,**

"Ugh, it even has a cool backstory to justify the name~" Ruby whined further.

"Who needs two arms when you only just need one," Nora said approvingly of Naruto's feats.

A badass doesn't need two arms, he only needed one.

 **something like that is bound to start rumors. Although up until now, I'd thought most of those things were just that. A rumor. A miscommunication. Now though," ruby red orbs eyed him. "I can definitely see how you'd be able to kill a Grimm without a weapon."**

Everyone agreed with that after seeing Naruto's fight with Qrow.

 **The blond brought a fist up to his chest. He seemed proud to hear those words.**

 **"Damn right you do!"**

 **The older man chuckled. "You're an odd one, no doubt about it. Here we are, chatting it up like old friends as if I didn't threaten to kill you. I have to ask, are you always this trusting?"**

 **Naruto blinked, mimicking an owl. "Well, you explained to me that it was just a test. Why should I be mad at you? Besides you're going to help me, right? You said you could in your message."**

"Your being to forgiving," Weiss disapproved of Naruto letting Qrow get away with the insult of his lost limb.

"We demand punishment!" Nora cheered.

"I offer to kick him in the balls!" Jaune shared to his friends.

"Jaune that is vulgar!" Pyrrha cried out.

Jaune stared at her with neutrality, Pyrrha blushed as she cowed cutely to his stare.

"I forward and will carry out that motion as her niece who bears his unwanted sins," Yang proclaimed.

"Yang! He's our uncle!" Ruby gasped.

"Not anymore sis," Yang replied coldly, much to Ruby's horror.

In a tavern, a dusty old crow scratched his balls in a vulgar fashion, _must be an itch_.

Despite his thoughts, he couldn't shake off the dreadful feeling.

 **"Aye. That I did. But to help you, I'm going to need to know a little more about you." Qrow spoke, crossing his arms and leaning forward.**

 **"I'd like to know more about me too." Naruto said, poking at the fires with a stick.**

Everyone perked up at this.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I have amnesia. I woke up in a forest by the village of Sunflowers, and I stayed there for a month before leaving on a trip to try and figure out who I am. I've been searching for a year now, looking for clues and stuff. I haven't learned much. Every now and then I'll remember something but it just ends up confusing me more."**

 **Qrow hummed aloud.**

 **"I see. Sunflower, huh? Makes sense considering your name is just as weird as theirs. Can you tell me what it is you do remember?"**

 **Naruto thought it over for a moment, before he nodded. "Yeah, sure. Some of it is actually pretty cool! For starters I'm a ninja!"**

. . . . .

"Holy shit," Nora said in shock that soon turned to a shit eating grin, "Ruby, we were right!"

After hearing the little red speedster squealed once more as she clapped her hands repeatedly like a child.

"I can't believe it . . ." Weiss watched the scene unfold in disbelief.

Nora rose from the floor and motioned her hand forward to her leader Jaune, "Cough up the Lien, Jauney boy!"

Jaune crossed him arms as he decided to enlighten Nora, "You said that he might be an alien, it was Ruby who said that Naruto could be a ninja. So really it was Ruby who was right."

Nora snarled in rage as she gave Jaune a vicious glare, her hand closed in a wrathful fist.

Jaune the self-proclaimed fearless, brave, cunning, and total heartthrob leader of team JNPR screamed like the little girl that he was as he heroically scrambled towards Pyrrha, clutching her tightly over his body.

The poor invincible girl was still recovering from cowing down to Jaune's stare after motioning the kicking of Qrow's balls moments ago, having him hug her so tightly wasn't helping her blush die out and instead it only increased it further as it went on. Pyrrha tried to wiggle out of Jaune's grip but every time she tried he held more tighter each time, by now Pyrrha's face could've given a tomato a run for his money.

Nora rudely pointed her finger at Jaune as she spoke, "When he's revealed to be an alien you will pay me double."

Before Nora could intimidate Jaune furthermore, Ren came in to save the day as he threw a plate of freshly cooked pancakes that the lover of all pancakes immediately leaped out for them.

Jaune sighed as he let go of Pyrrha, he gave a small silent thank you to his friend.

Ren just bowed as he took his seat on the floor.

Pyrrha now free from Jaune was trying to calm her beating heart, shifting her legs rather nervously.

Ruby finally stopped squeeing, getting everyone's attention.

The silver eyed warrior then looked at Weiss, pointing triumphantly, "I. Was. Right!"

Weiss made a loud groan at Ruby's smug face.

"We know lil sis, we know," Yang said as she sat her down.

"Let's continue on," Blake added.

 **Qrow snorted. "Hey! It's true! I was pretty good one from some of the fights I've been in, er, remember being in. I could do a lot of really amazing stuff like making clones**

"Just like Blake and Sun!" Ruby pointed out.

The cat Faunus nodded at that.

 **when I had both arms, but I can't now**

"Why does he need two hands?" Ruby asked to everyone.

They didn't answer her because they didn't have clue on why.

 **... I don't even remember how I lost my arm in the first place..."**

All the members frowned when they heard that. Yang desperately wanted to give him a hug, but Naruto was at the other side.

 **he trailed off for a moment, before catching himself. "A-Anyway, I remember being lonely as a kid. I also remember being on a team, with a teacher and two friends. And...and...I remember these eyes."**

 **At this, the red eyed man perked up. Naruto's expression had gone from somber to disturbed within seconds and there was a faint weakness to his voice.**

Everyone noted it too as they paid more close attention to the conversation.

 **"I remember these huge, bloody eyes. They were looking down at me, and this voice, this messed up and evil voice. It spoke to me. 'You should be grateful,' it said, 'to that pathetic man, and, to me.' I—I don't know what it was or what it meant, but I remember that one the best for some weird reason."**

"That is weird . . ." Ruby whispered.

The rest thought the same.

Blake wondered if this connected Naruto to that beast that he behind his back at the end of intro, it was plausible. The wielder of the Gambol Shroud knitted her brow in thought, the more she knew about Naruto the more mysterious he became.

 **The fire cackled and helped to alleviate the weight of the silence that settled between them following his explanation. Naruto bit his lip and averted his gaze after a moment, expecting the man to laugh at him or brush what he'd said off entirely like most others did. Instead, Qrow sighed and reached for a fish, taking one and handing it to the perplexed blond before grabbing another for himself.**

Yang and Ruby smirked, nothing fazed their Uncle Qrow.

 **"Man, you're just the whole package aren't you, kid?"**

"Totally," The entire group chorused in harmony.

 **He said. "Amnesia, crazy powers, a hothead." A half-smirk came to life when the blond angry protested, incidentally proving his point. "I'll be honest. I mostly lied when I said I could help you.**

Not many were surprised by the Huntsman's revelation.

 **I just wanted to meet you and see what you were made of. I have to say, you didn't disappoint. But you could be better." He paused. "How would you feel about coming with me, Naruto?"**

If Yang was having drink she would've spitted it out right now.

'Yang, we get to meet Naruto first!" Ruby said in glee, "Were going to be friends with a ninja alien!"

"That's great Rubes," Yang gave a half-hearted smile to her sister's enthusiasm, _Ugh, wonder how dad is going to be cool with this decision_.

"He's not an alien," Jaune corrected the wielder of the Crescent Rose.

"Yet. . . " Nora whispered as she stared back at Jaune.

Jaune stared back at Nora in an equal stare, she will not have his Liens!

 **"I don't know...I'm not sure if I—"**

"C'mon, say yes!" Ruby always wanted a ninja alien friend!

 **"—Correction. You should come with me. By now I'm not the only one who's heard of the Grimm Reaper stirring up trouble in the west. More people will come after you, and when they see what you can do. I promise that they won't have your freedom in mind." He still seemed uncertain. "Come on kid! I've got my cute little niece with me too! She's around your age I think, and she's waiting in an Inn in the town right now. I'm sure she'd love to meet you!"**

"I would!" Ruby squealed cutely with her fist in the air, "And I get to meet him much early, yay!"

Many laughed at her antics.

 **Naruto frowned, ignoring that last bit and asking what was on his mind.**

"Hey. . ." Ruby pouted cutely, she didn't want to be ignored.

 **"And how exactly are you going to help me, hm?"**

"Good question," Weiss spoke.

 **Qrow grinned. "I'm glad you asked. I can't solve your memory problem, but I can teach you how to control that outrageous power of yours! You won't be any more trouble than Ruby is so I don't mind!**

"Hey, I resent that!"

 **Of course if you try and distract me from my booze, I'll beat you senseless!"**

"He's not kidding," Yang informed to the group, "My dad and him almost get into fights because of this."

 **The blond sighed.**

 **"Can I sleep on it?"**

"Say yes," Ruby whispered, she wanted a ninja buddy!

 **"Sure kid. You can sleep on it."**

 **Naruto nodded and took a bite out of his fish, smiling at the taste and greedily digging in for more.**

 **Qrow watched him from the corner of his eye and frowned, taking a bite out of his own cooked fish to hide the act. There was another reason why they would come for him that he'd felt the blond didn't need to know. The Grimm that he slayed weren't there out of sheer coincidence. No. They'd followed him to those cities and towns. Followed behind the malevolent feeling that outright seeped through this kids skin without him even knowing like rabid dogs.**

Everyone frowned when they heard that.

Ruby's normal enthusiasm died at what she heard, she wanted to ask but she doubted she would get answers as of now.

 **Even now Qrow could see it. The faint image of those same bloody eyes he'd spoken of and a jagged smile lurking behind him.**

 _ **You really are the complete package, kid**_ **.**

Everyone stared at the thrilling visage of the monster that stood behind Naruto.

Blake gave a worried look and wondered _, what is he?_

* * *

 **Happy DBcember guys! The announcement of the Dragon Ball Super dub has been confirmed by the voice of Vegeta! YEEEEAHHH!**

 **The next chapter will discuss on how the planets solar system fart yearly and Ruby will prove why E = mc 2 is wrong!**

 **This is the gift of TenshinG. Drink it in mmaaaaannnnnnnnn.**

 **And also, support the main fic! Reain works hard, ya know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BROTHER READER, I KNEW YOU'D COME!

* * *

 **Reading Remnants of Who You Are**

Everyone stood quite in the room, all processing the image of the beast that lurked behind Naruto a few minutes ago. Some could faintly see the red eyes of malice and his slitted pupils, while others noted some animalistic traits but couldn't pinpoint the class due to the shadowy veil covering most of his appearance.

Nora went to her dorm for the mean time, for reasons she did not specify as to why. She didn't think that deeply into Naruto's past or the beast that lurked behind him like the others in the room because she knew it was eventually going to be revealed as they continued watching the show further on, and in her own opinion she thought the beast looked cool in a scary and evil kind of way.

As the rest thought of their own theories of Naruto, Blake was more enchanted in the mystery that was the self-proclaimed ninja blonde. Lost in her own thoughts the cat faunus mind raced, wondering what mysteries that Naruto held hidden in his character, the type of person he is or was. It excited Blake, It's the reason why she loved reading books in the first place. Every story had a tale, a mystery, a lore that was further explored as the story progressed.

She wondered of his past, the mysterious beast that lurked behind his back, the strange flames that surrounded him like some aura-like shield, the loss of his missing limb, she wanted know his past and how he got to there world. Blake was determined to figure out this mystery.

"So what is he?" Blake was the first to break the silence in the room after taking their time to process episode two of Remnants of Who You Are.

"I have not even the slightest clue," Weiss frowned as she remembered how the episode ended, she admitted the beast behind the blonde protagonist scared her a little.

"We know he's a ninja," Ruby refreshed the team with the claimed fact by Naruto in a rather upbeat manner.

Saying that fact alone dispelled the negative dread that Ruby felt about the beast that lurked behind Naruto's back. She cared more about having a ninja friend than some dark beast that was lurking behind her soon to be ninja best friend. Ruby got ecstatic of the thought, Ninja's were cool!

"Yes but I think there's more about him than he really knows," Blake frowned, she was expecting a good answer from Ruby instead of being reminded of the fact.

"But it's the best lead we have on him," Pyrrha smiled as she shared with her friends, "If we take a few of the scenes of the intro, Naruto is quite experienced in battles though not enough to beat a veteran hunter like Yang and Ruby's uncle Qrow."

"And he didn't have his main weapon," Ruby informed once again to the group.

Yang frowned, "Yeah, Uncle Qrow rarely does that. He always brings and fights with Fran on the road."

"Fran?" Jaune asked confusedly.

"Oh it's the name of uncle Qrow's weapon. You know the scythe?"

Jaune nodded as he got it.

After the small talk with Jaune and Yang was over Ren went back on topic and voiced his plausible answer, "He probably must have been confident in defeating Naruto without the assistance of Fran."

Weiss scoffed, "If that's true then I think it's pretty unprofessional of him, his leg would've still be in place if he brought his main weapon."

"Hey, uncle Qrow would've still kicked Naruto's butt with or without fran," frowned Ruby, not liking the idea of her uncle losing.

"It could be true but Weiss has a point Ruby, your uncle could've avoided the bad luck of getting injured if he just brought his main weapon," Pyrrha said.

Weiss let a haughty smirk graced her face that eclipsed over Ruby's childish scowl.

"And also Naruto stated he could create clones but due to the loss of his arm he couldn't perform the ability for some reason, " Pyrrha continued on, "So Naruto, in way, was handicapped as well. In fact, if Naruto had his clones at his disposal he might have given Qrow much more trouble in the battle, maybe even lost."

A loud raspberry was the response of Ruby. Her uncle would still win no exceptions, Naruto just got lucky to take some shots.

Pyrrha chuckled, not offended by Ruby's rude response.

"Which is weird, does anyone have a good idea as to why he needs his other arm in order to make a clone and better yet how many can he make?" asked Yang to the members.

Blake had a good theory and it was thanks to a certain monkey faunus she knew, "Remember Sun's semblance."

"Oooh, we talking about Sun now?" Yang smiled deviously to her partner, "Then let's talk about his abs~"

Her face heated when Blake heard that.

"Have you ever felt them?"

A loud hiss was her response, Blake couldn't believe Yang just asked that.

"What is a good question?" Yang held her hands in defense with a smile.

"That is not relevant to the topic we are discussing!" Blake yelled.

 _It was relevant to me_ , thought Yang with a smile.

"Sun's defined abs aside," The cat faunus paused as she said, blushing deeply while her friends held their laughter at what she just said, "The point is about Sun's semblance."

"What's it called?" asked Jaune.

"Via Sun," replied Blake.

Weiss face scrunched, "Sound's pretty arrogant."

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that Sun's semblance allows him to summon two clones to his aide. I've seen him summon them by folding his hands," explained Blake to the group.

"Kinda similar to yours but more rounded," Yang smiled.

"Sort of but it has a major flaw that in case Sun has to stand still and manipulate them in order to take action."

"Hmm, nice to know," Weiss perked at learning the Faunus weakness.

Pyrrha too was happy to learn a weakness from one of her future opponents from the Vytal festival, she was already thinking of ways on taking Sun Wukong down.

"So you're saying Naruto's clones might work similar to Sun's?" Ruby asked.

"In terms of summoning them yes, in ways of commanding; I'm not so sure," Blake answered.

"Neat, I wonder how many clones he can make?" Ruby wondered.

"He seemed rather confident with the ability so my best guess would be four or five, counting him of course," Pyrrha shared.

"Why just four and five, why not an army," Ruby smiled at the thought, an army of her. She would be unstoppable.

Weiss shivered, having a good guess on Ruby's thoughts. One was enough, thank you very much.

Yang chuckled but she was pretty much in agreement with Ice Queen, she was fine with one sister and one sister only.

"Well I guess we got this theory under wrap," spoke Jaune with a smile, hopefully they will be able to see the technique in the future.

Blake carried the conversation and said, "So let's move on to the next topic, it's time we address the elephant in the room. The beast that lurks behind Naruto's back."

The room went quiet.

"Were not entirely sure what that thing is," said Weiss, "All I know is that it could be the force . . . no, I'm confident that is the force that attracts Grimms towards Naruto."

Everyone stayed silent as Weiss continued, not wanting to interrupt her.

"This beast or whatever that thing is that lurks around Naruto gives me a bad feeling and that fact alone quite scares me."

"Why's that?" asked Ruby, concerned for her friend.

Weiss looked over her leader, making eye contact, "I don't know, I just have this feeling that that thing is something that shouldn't be mess with."

Blake contemplated Weiss words. She sighed as she knew the topic wasn't going nowhere, there weren't going to find anything helpful about the beast unless they continued on the show. Though the cat Faunus had a theory that maybe it was the beast that caused Naruto's faunus like transformation, she wasn't sure but she was confident.

"Sup, I'm back," Nora entered the room with a new pair of underwear after she mess with the other with her orgasm of violence. Nora waved as her friends greeted her upon arrival.

The tv turned up on cue and the intro soon played.

Ruby hummed to the lyrics as she watched the awesome opening again.

The opening ended and title soon appeared.

 **Chapter 3: Red**

Ruby beamed upon seeing it. She was going to appear soon!

 **Naruto decided to go with Qrow. Well, he'd been bribed and vaguely threatened, but it was his choice nonetheless.**

Weiss grumbled critically over the decision. She thought he should've just declined when she read that he was threatened, but it was Naruto's decision nonetheless. She will respect it.

 **The two woke up at the crack of dawn and headed over to where Qrow's niece was staying.**

Ruby got up from her seat and made exaggerated poses as she spoke, "Oh yeah, get ready new best ninja buddy! Ruby Rose is about to rock your world!"

"Oh my," Pyrrha blushed at Ruby's word.

Jaune shifted in his seat, he was ashamed of actually visualizing the image.

Yang snorted into a fits of laughter after the play of words Ruby spouted.

Blake cheeks tinged pink as she criticized her partner in a low whisper, "Act your age Yang."

"Never~" Yang whispered back.

"What so funny?" Ruby asked at the confusion of her friends.

Trying to stop her giggles Weiss responded, "Nothing much, it's just a joke I told everyone about the day."

Ruby eyes brightened as she heard that, "Really, can you tell me? I like jokes."

"You're too young to understand," Weiss replied quickly.

Many of the members nodded quickly except Nora who was waiting to continue the show.

Ruby pouted as she didn't say anything and took her seat and continued watching.

 **The trip was shorter and less eventful than last nights but he enjoyed it, watching the sunrise was a nice treat.**

Pyrrha could agree with the blonde. The sun was always nice too look at, especially with a long day of training.

 **In that short while Naruto learned a little bit about the dark haired man he would be traveling with, mainly that he was a Hunter, a really good one at that.**

"Uncle Qrow is not only the best huntsman but he has the hardest-working liver in all of remnant!" Ruby exaggerated dramatically.

"I doubt the liver part," Yang smiled at her sister.

Ruby sticked out her tongue childishly in response.

The group chuckled at her behavior.

 **Naruto counted seven times Qrow could have taken him out last night, and he was probably missing a few more.**

"He would've kicked your butt a hundred times over," Ruby boasted her Uncle's skill.

Yang chuckled at her sister's cuteness at fangirling over her uncle.

Pyrrha was impressed about the blonde's observation, she had to reevaluate his intelligence. He was more deductive than he let on.

 **And that he loved booze.**

"Shocker," Sarcasm dripped from Yang's voice as she heard that.

Ruby giggled at that.

Weiss nose scrunched at the reminder of the huntsman love for alcohol.

 **Like, really loved booze.**

"To the point he'll marry it!" Yang hamed in as she laughed.

"Ugh, Yang stop you're embarrassing yourself," Blake cringed at her partner's attempt in mimicking a hammy voice.

Yang frowned, "Oh please it wasn't that bad!"

"Your right Yang," Weiss voiced.

"See, Weiss thinks I wasn't that bad," Yang smiled at the Ice Queen and gave her a saucy wink for her support.

Appalled by the affection of her teammate, Weiss hastily informed her, "I was saying your were right on not being bad because in my opinion it was terrible.

Yang gasped as her feelings were hurt. She glared at the Schnee heiress, _no more sexy winks to you_

A tomato landed at Yang's face.

"Boo, that sucked!"

Yang's burned red with rage as she was about to deck that electric amped redhead to smithereens.

Nora welcomed the challenge but sadly her teammates stopped it from escalating as Yang was soon dog piled by members of team RWBY and JNPR.

Yang eyes returned to her usual lilac as she dusted her jacket grumbling at her friends for interfering in her destroying Nora.

She gave the powerhouse of team JNPR one last glance, she glared at the her, silently messaging her that this wasn't over.

Nora smiled cockly as she upturned her palm and extended and retracted her fingers, goading the busty blonde to bring it.

Ren soon sprayed her with water to put a stop from yet again another violent encounter between the two. He sighed as they continued to get back and watch the show.

 **"So..." Naruto spoke up, his one hand in his pocket. "What's your niece like? Are you sure she won't mind some random guy tagging along?"**

"I won't mind!" Ruby replied excitedly.

"He can't hear you sis," Yang reminded his sister.

She blushed in embarrassment as Ruby then put her hood to hide her shame.

Weiss smiled as she rolled her eyes, that was her leader.

 **Qrow chuckled.**

 **"She's...different.**

"Oh we know that for sure" Weiss smiled looking at her leader.

Ruby frowned, she wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment but she would take it nonetheless.

Yang ruffled her sister's hair playfully, making sure she didn't think to much of Weiss and uncle Qrow's comment. In her opinion being different was cool.

 **And I'm positive, kid. If anything she'll be excited to see what you can do."**

"You bet I will!" Ruby yelled excitedly, "Not only do I get a ninja buddy, I get a ninja buddy with awesome mystical ninja powers! Who is also an Alien!"

"Not. An. Alien!" Jaune punctuated the fact.

"Yet," Nora glared daggers at her leader.

The Arc returned the Valkyrie's glare two-fold. She will not win this battle, she will not get his Lien!

"Ugh, would you dorks pipe down. Some of us are trying to watch here," Weiss grumbled the rest of the groups annoyance, or so she thought.

Pyrrha and Yang were pretty much fine with the shenanigans and playful talks the rest of the members indulged themselves into.

Ren too was fine but was rather lenient with the talks, as long as Nora behaved.

Blake was the only one who shared Weiss feelings, she wanted to watch and discover more about Naruto.

 **Naruto pursed his lips at that, not really knowing what to think of it. Different? He wondered how different. The blond felt nervous already, what little he did remember from his scattered memories told him he hadn't been very good with people.** _ **I wonder what type of person I was. To be that hated?**_

The crew frowned as they heard that, many wondering what type of person was in the past.

Ruby frowned, deep in her gut she knew Naruto wasn't a bad person, yet she wondered as to why he was hated.

Blake blinked as she saw Naruto's eyes, she could tell with just a single glance that Naruto was discriminated. He had those same tired out looks of that of the former senior members of the White Fang, who were first dealt with the injustices and discriminations of the old laws. She wondered if his whisker marks were the cause.

 **From the corner of his eye, Qrow caught the flicker of doubt on his companion's face but said nothing of it.**

 **The duo walked through the giant steel doors of the Inn and Naruto marveled at the sight. Qrow had to be loaded, this was too much. Statues, expensive furniture, well dressed people. This was a place for the rich no doubt about it.**

Yang grumbled as she reminded that uncle Qrow was picky with his money.

 **"Naruto." Qrow spoke up. "Remember what we talked about. You keep your abilities a secret."**

 **"I got it. I'll keep things to myself."**

 **Naruto didn't understand why he had to be so secretive about who he was or what he could do, but he figured it was best to listen.;**

"Yeah, it's not often we see a guy walk on water," Jaune agreed that it was best for Naruto keep his skills hidden.

"Yeah they would've probably strapped him in a table and do all sorts of sick experiments on him," Yang wriggling her fingers close to her younger sister.

Ruby shuddered at the thought, "Stop it Yang, that could actually happen to Naruto."

"The marothining of the Thing Strangers have been getting in your heads, it's just made up," Weiss said.

"But they would totally experiment on him once they figure out his weird powers," Ruby argued.

"She isn't wrong, what's stopping people from trying to figure out on what makes Naruto tick," Jaune supported.

As gruesome as the implications sounded, Weiss admitted they weren't wrong. The Schnee heiress hoped for Naruto to be careful with his secrets.

 **Qrow wasn't a bad guy, a drunk sure, but not a bad guy. He could usually sense when something was off about people and he didn't feel any of that from him.**

Ruby and Yang smiled at Naruto's trust over their uncle.

Blake rose a brow at Naruto's apparent skill in sensing something off on people.

Pyrrha had the same thoughts as her cat Faunus friend, though she believed it was skill that Naruto had probably learned after the intro suggested that Naruto has been in a few battles.

 **The two made their way over to the checkout desk and Qrow put on a charming smile, leaning over the counter and running a hand through his shaggy black hair.**

 **"Hey there Aqua, you're looking as gorgeous as ever."**

Yang grumbled at her uncle's flirty nature.

Ruby just sighed at her uncle's behavior.

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes at the old huntsman's attempt to flirt, which Pyrrha found quite ironic given to Neptune.

 **Aqua rolled her eyes and handed the man a set of keys, barley sparing him a second glance.**

 **"Ruby ate the mini-fridge out, and she made sure to tell me you're paying. Don't forget."**

"Oooh, I trained you so well~" Yang said dotingly, pinching her cute little sister's cheek.

"Yang~ Sthap~"

 **Qrow snatched the keys and walked away, grumbling all the while. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight. He also had no luck with the ladies.**

"Yep, uncle Qrow can't meet any nice girls," Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, he has shit luck finding them too," Yang quipped in with a smile.

Ruby frowned at her sister's language, "Yang, you shouldn't curse. Dad raised us better than this."

"Fuck, shit, fuck, asshole, motherfucker, twat, bitch, dick, did I forget to mention fuck that," Yang responded with absolutely no regret.

Pyrrha and Ruby were appalled for the amount of swear words Yang cursed out.

Weiss and Blake grumbled at Yang's over the top cursing.

 **Following behind the aggravated man, the blond stifled a fit of giggles and found his place by his side again.**

 **"Looks like she didn't like you very much, old man." He mocked.**

 **"What the hell do you know, you shitty brat. I'll have you know I've gotten to second base before and all** _ **without**_ **a single drop of rum."**

Yang and Ruby blanched at the imagery, the same could be said to their teammates and friends as they didn't want to know about Qrow's sex life.

 **"Wow, second base."**

This time the imagery of their uncle getting handsy with a girl was shattered with Naruto's remark, Ruby and Yang snickered along with their friends.

 **He flinched when Qrow angrily bopped him over the head. "Ouch! What the hell?! You like beating on kids you sicko!"**

 **"Just shut the hell up already! You talk way too much for a cripple and I don't have the booze to deal with it. Don't make me take your other arm, damn it!"**

 **Naruto nursed the spot where Qrow hit him and murmured something underneath his breath, and then he grinned. He found it rather fun to tease Qrow, and if he were to be honest with himself, he would admit to how much he liked the company. Traveling alone for a whole year wasn't much fun.**

"Glad you have a source of entertainment Naruto," Yang beamed smile, "We can use a guy that can knock our uncle down a peg. Am I right, Rubes?"

Ruby smiled, "Totally."

 **They came up to a door at the very end of the hall, and just as Qrow was getting ready to open it, the man paused. Naruto couldn't see his face but he could hear the steady breathing, as if the man were preparing himself for something.**

 **He was hesitating.**

 **Why was he hesitating?**

"Yeah, why is he hesitating. Is there something wrong with the door?" Ruby asked.

Yang chuckled at her obliviousness. She looked at her friends and pointed at her sister, which was met with confusion.

 **As if to answer his prayers, the door broke from its hinges and crashed against Qrow with enough force to send his entire body flying, only for it to meet with the wall. Naruto watched Qrow's hand twitch from behind the now splintered wood and openly gaped.**

Until they figured it out.

 **"You're late, uncle!"**

 **Naruto turned to face the speaker and came face to face with red.**

 **Red hair, a red hood, a red cloak.**

 **A lot of red.**

"I can see that her taste in colors are quite diverse," Weiss smirked at her teammates choice of clothing.

Many laughed and Ruby frowned, they were just jealous cause know one could rock red like her. . . except maybe Pyrrha but she didn't count.

 **The girl, who he could only assume was Ruby, looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.**

"Looks can be deceiving," Blake quipped.

"Yeah, I sliced off a nevermore's head," Ruby boasted adorably to her friends as she scythe slash motion.

Blake smiled as she saw her leader's cheerfulness, _nevermind_.

 **She looked innocent and happy and like an all-round nice person.**

"Aww, really?" Ruby looked quite bashful by the complement, most people rarely described her like that since most note her off weird and socially awkward.

Yang aww'd at the cuteness of her sister.

 **Blue eyes shifted between her and the now groaning Qrow and he quickly thought otherwise. It's a lie. She's a monster.**

Ruby let out a whine as Naruto instantly betrayed her feelings.

Yang popped her knuckles, that kid was lucky that he was on the other side or else she would've decked him the jaw.

 **It was true that appearances could be deceiving.**

"Obviously," Blake smiled.

 **"Oh, hey there! You must be Naruto! My silly Uncle told me you would be tagging along!" She smiled sweetly when she noticed him and extended a hand. "My name's Ruby, and I'm going to be the best Hunter in the whole world! It's nice to meet you."**

"Rather large goals," Pyrrha smiled at her friend, instantly supporting her.

Ruby shied away, it was quite embarrassing.

"But pretty naive, after all the best Hunter will be me after all," Weiss proclaimed haughtily.

"We'll see about that!" Ruby glared at her partner.

Pyrrha beamed at the development she always encouraged healthy competitions.

 **Naruto was floored by the introduction. Still, he took her arm and smiled back.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Ruby. And I believe you."**

"Really!" Ruby beamed in joy.

 **The girl beamed at him and he swore he was about to go blind.**

"Ugh, I know her cuteness is too dazziling!" Yang covered her eyes dramatically, "Quick someone call the police, there's no way my little sister can't be this cute!"

"Hey!"

The group laughed at the interaction between the sisters.

 **All the while, behind them, Qrow pushed the door away from him and fell face first against it, twitching all the while with a pool of blood steadily growing underneath his face.**

 **"H-Help me..."**

"You'll be fine," Yang casually dismmissed.

Pyrrha admired the damage that Ruby caused to the veteran Hunter.

 **Kids these days were brutal.**

"Hey! Stop it!" Ruby pouted cutely.

Everyone smiled at her.

 **"So, Naruto, this is my niece lovely Ruby." Qrow pointed to the smiling girl while nursing both his nose and knee. Aura could do a lot for the body, but the aches always remained. "She'll be traveling with us on our way to Vale."**

 **"We uh, we've met." Naruto said, still eyeing her warily.**

"Don't blame for keeping his guard up," Weiss folded her arms, knowing full well that behind that smile was an annoying and persistent girl.

"That really hurts my feelings," Ruby whined pitifully.

Yang consoled her sister which she thanked her for.

 **Ruby waved happily from her spot on the couch, a pleasant smile on her face.**

Yang gushed, it's been a long time since she seen her sister this young before. It was refreshing to see her at this again.

 **"Well now that the introductions are over, let's get a move on kids." The dark haired man yawned and moved to the liquor cabinet, snatching a bottle of ale, and then snatching another, and another, and...**

 **What the hell is wrong with this guy? Naruto thought to himself, watching with wide eyes.**

"I used to wonder the same thing," Yang smirked at her Uncle's alcohol consumption.

Weiss was appalled by how normal Ruby and Yang acted on this but then again it would explain their weirdness.

 **It would seem this behavior was rather normal however, as Ruby didn't even flinch. Acting as if nothing were amiss with the fact that her uncle had just stashed thirteen bottles of liquor onto his person. Naruto couldn't even tell how he did it.**

"Deep pockets," Yang grinned.

Blake gave a skeptical look at the explanation.

 **"Uncle, don't forget to grab Fran."**

"Oh the scythe," Jaune reminded.

 **"Oh, tch, almost forgot!" He chuckled nervously before making his way over to a large, rectangle shaped object painted red and black.**

 **"Fran...?" Naruto echoed, eyeing the thing as Qrow picked it up and placed it behind him, hiding it underneath the shadows of his cape.**

"Cool looking weapon," Jaune admired.

"I know right," Ruby agreed with her socially awkward buddy.

 **"My wife. My lover. My guiding moonlight. She's my weapon, and she's one of a kind."**

"Huh, now I know where Ruby get's it from," said Weiss as she observed.

"Get what?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Weiss dodged the question with a smile.

 **Naruto reeled at the man's words. "You mean...last night, you didn't even have your weapon on you?" He muttered, shocked.**

 **Qrow winked and grinned triumphantly, a wide smirk on his face.**

 **"And I was drunk. Count your chickens kid, count every last one."**

Ruby matched her uncle's wide smirk, she knew he could beat him.

Many were impressed with Qrow's feat except Weiss, can't please them all.

Ruby looked between the gaping blond and her haughty Uncle for a split-second before stars lit up in her eyes.

"Oh boy," Yang chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Ren was the first to ask.

"You'll see," she smiled cryptically.

The rest just soon watched as Ruby smiled.

 **"You two fought each other?! Does that mean Naruto is a good fighter, Qrow?!"**

Pyrrha's widened realizing where this was probably going.

 **The man in question nodded.**

 **"He has a lot of raw talent and a stupid amount of power to back it up, that's all I'm saying of it."**

 **Ruby squealed.**

The group groaned as they rubbed their ears, still sore from the last episode.

Ruby smiled apologetically for that.

" **Oh please, oh please, oh please, can we spar Naruto?!** "

Pyrrha beamed at her assumption but soon frowned, Ruby never asked her to fight. It kinda hurted her feelings a little.

 **The blond was taken back.**

 **"I-I don't know, I-I mean...wait...what?"**

"Easy there sis, don't weird out Naruto," Yang said.

"Sorry," she blushed in embarrassment, hopefully she didn't weird Naruto out like she did with most people.

 **"I don't see why not." Qrow spoke up, uncorking his first bottle of the day. "Once we get on our way we'll stop and make camp somewhere and you two can beat the hell out of each other then! Haha, I'll drink to that!" He cheered himself, took a long sip and then sighed happily. "That hits the spot! Come kiddos, let's hit the road!**

"Good luck, I guess," Weiss said unsure.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled, she too wondered how she would fare with fighting Naruto.

Nora smiled, she was looking forward for another broken leg!

Ren grumbled as he sense his childhood friends bloodlust.

 **Ruby cheered and Naruto groaned.**

"Guess someone isn't looking forward for the fight," Jaune noted.

Nora casually spoke, "He'll suck it up."

He had too, think of the broken legs!

 **This was bound to spell out trouble for him, he could already feel it.**

"Hah, I'm stronger than I look ya know!" Ruby boasted proudly with a smile.

"You still have to watch it though Ruby, Qrow may have been drunk but he still managed to break an experienced Hunter's leg" Pyrrha reminded her friend.

"Relax, I got this," the scythe wielder casually dismissed with a wave.

 **Just as Qrow promised, after a few hours on the road they'd set up camp. And now the renowned Hunter was kicking back against a tree, his third bottle in his hand and a grin on his face as he prepared to watch two teenagers beat the utter crap out of each other for his personal amusement-er, assessment. Life was good.**

Yang's eye twitched in annoyance at her uncle's rather negligent behavior in allowing Ruby and Naruto to fight.

Weiss was less than pleased with this man, she wondered if every episode she was going to find a another reason to dislike him more.

 **"Remember kids it's just a spar. Try not to hurt each other too bad."**

"Break her legs," Nora eagerly said as her bloodlust seeped the room.

The team leader of RWBY frowned as she unconsciously feeled her legs, safely checking if they were still in place.

 **Ruby reached behind her and un-clipped her weapon, a confident smile over her lithe features. She swung it once and a cloud of red petals obscured her form, until the edge of a wicked looking blade cut through them and scattered them all to the winds revealing Ruby and her weapon of choice. A scythe. The girl tensed her legs in preparation and brought the twice her size weapon up behind her, her grip tightening over the sleek steel as she prepared both her mind and body for the battle to come.**

"I hope you're ready Naruto, because I won't hold back!"

Yang gushed, "Isn't she just adorable!"

"Yang!" Ruby whined as her sister was embarrassing her in front of her friends.

Everyone had a good laugh at it but they all agreed that Ruby did look rather cute, especially when her scythe was twice her size given her current age.

 **Across from her, the blond in question only groaned aloud.**

"Suck it up champ! Now go out there and break her legs!" Nora cheered in maddened glee.

"Hah, that's where you're wrong Nora!" Ruby proclaimed boldly with a smile, "Naruto won't go anywhere near my legs.

. . . .

"Ha, ha, ha, HA!" Yang let out a roar of laughter.

Blake tried and failed to hide laughs too, thankfully no one paid attention to her luminent blush.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Yang replied with a snorted laughter escaping her.

 **"Can we please not do this?" He turned to the supposed adult of their trio. "I thought you told me not to show anyone what I could do, damn old man."**

 **"Yeah? Well there's nobody here to see but us so get to impressing. Besides, this will be good for both of you." Qrow responded, lazily waving his free hand while taking another incredibly long swig of his ale. How he could even properly speak with so much alcohol in his system was already impressive enough.**

"Does he always consume that much?" Pyrrha asked to the relatives of the old Huntsman.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"I'm surprise he hasn't faced problems with his liver," Pyrrha said astounded.

"Give it time," Weiss said pessimistically.

 **"Tch, fine." Naruto brought up his one good arm and was suddenly encompassed in those dark blue flames. "I guess I'll go all out too."**

"Bring it!" Ruby challenged head on, her other self will win this battle.

 **Ruby felt the winds blow past her when he charged, her hood and cloak fluttering as a result. In an instant Naruto was in front of her, that one arm cocked back and ready to blow her to the other side of the clearing. Acting quickly, Ruby ducked and rolled behind him, watching him fly past her, a blur, while stabbing the blade of her scythe into the dirt to prevent herself from being tossed about like a rag-doll when the ground itself rattled as a result of his attack landing, chunks of earth and dirt falling like rain.**

"Whoa, hold back would ya!" Yang frowned at the brute force Naruto unleashed.

Ruby started to chuckle awkwardly as she soon realized that she might have bite more than she could've chewed.

Nora was the only one who looked at the screen with excitement.

 **"Wh—What the heck was that?!" Ruby exclaimed to herself while watching him slowly rise, his silhouette slightly hidden behind a cloud of smoke and debris.**

 **That was the craziest use of aura she'd ever seen!**

"Certainly," Weiss agreed with the younger Ruby.

 **"Kid! Hold back a little would ya?!" Qrow called out, a rare frown on his face. "This isn't like a life or death fight. You're not in the woods anymore."**

 **Naruto flinched at the sound of his voice.**

 _ **He's right. I'm not fighting Grimm**_ **. The blond steeled himself.** _ **But how do I hold back?**_ **He supposed going all out was out of the question.**

"No shit, just try not kill her!" Yang frowned at the screen.

No one chastised her over her cursing given to the circumstances.

 **"You shouldn't space out!** "

 **He blinked when a field of red petals blocked his vision. His hair ruffled as a light breeze went past his head, and in that instant, Naruto knew that Ruby was behind him. He spun on his heel and aimed a powerful kick, only for the end of his heel to meet the black steel of Ruby's scythe. That split-second of weakness cost him, as a black boot suddenly railed into his gut, knocking him up and stunning him.**

 **Ruby used her momentum to kick off of his body, shifting Crescent Rose into it's gun-mode before going trigger happy. In response, Naruto flared the blue flames licking at his skin and when her dust bullets got too close—they vanished. Burnt to ash. He wasted no time however as the very second his feet touched the singed ground, Naruto exploded after her.**

Ruby grumbled at seeing her momentum killed, but she smiled as she still technically had the edge over best ninja buddy.

 **From the sidelines, Qrow's brow rose at the odd sight.**

 _ **Does his aura...negate dust?**_

"If it does than that's a really useful ability," Pyrrha said with intrigue.

"Could it be a semblance?" Weiss asked in interest.

"Possibly?" Blake frowned, she did find that blue aura rather weird to begin with.

"Well one way to figure out is that we keep watching," Jaune said.

"The knowledge will come sooner or later," Ren said in agreement with Jaune.

 **Ruby noted that this time he was much slower. It gave her enough time to think, and to properly react. Firing off a few more rounds, she watched him suddenly panic and duck, his feet tripping over themselves at the sudden movement and the combined speed.** _ **He can't do that trick from before while he's moving!**_ **The girl grinned and proceeded to blast the now ducking and weaving blond, keeping a noticeable distance between them.**

"Haha, I have you now!" Ruby yelled proudly as she had this fight in the bag.

Nora was glaring at Naruto as the battle raged on, _where is the broken leg!_

 **Naruto made a sharp left, and then a right, and then another right. He ducked and jumped and rolled and avoided as many of the bullets as he could.** _ **I can't get close to her at this rate. I need to give a little more juice!**_

 **The blond grit his teeth and willed even more of his aura to make itself known, the warmth that sprouted from his naval encompassing the rest of his body in seconds.**

 **To Ruby, it looked as if he'd blinked out of existence. One second he was a comfortable bit away from her, dancing to the tune of her gun, and then next he was above, coming down on her with a flame encompassed fist, a trail of blue following behind him.** _ **I can still hit him!**_ **She aimed Crescent Rose and found her mark, not faltering in the slightest.**

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in worry at the screen.

"Oh crud," Ruby gasped at the realization her other was about to get herself into.

Many agreed, this was going to be a mess.

 **It was at this point Qrow knew he had to intervene. He vanished from his spot and appeared in-between both of them, Fran's sealed form blocking Naruto's punch while he simultaneously re-directed Ruby's shot. Qrow sunk in a few feet from the force of the blow, a crater forming underneath, and the dust bullet tore a clear path all the way into the forest, never to be found again.**

"Oh thank god," Yang sighed as her uncle Qrow once again saved the day.

"I almost became a pancake!" Ruby said in shock as she saw the aftershock of the punch.

"Shame," Nora whispered.

Blake sensitive ears picked it up, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

The cat faunus just rolled her eyes.

 **"Damn kids, I said to play nice."**

 **Naruto let out a breath and let himself fall, glad it was over with, the blue flames dissipating in seconds. He lost this one, no doubt about it. That bullet would have smacked him away before his punch ever could have hit its mark.**

"YEAH!" Ruby raised her fist in the air in victory.

Regaining from her earlier shock.

"Your not so tough!" Ruby boasted a bit smugly.

"BOOO!" Nora voiced her displeasure, "You suck, there's no broken legs! And Naruto would've curb stomped you if he wasn't holding back."

"Nuh-uh," Ruby replied childishly, "I would've still won!"

Nora was about to retort but she was interrupted by her childhood friend as he attacked her with her nemesis, the spray bottle.

"Dammit Ren!"

"Behave," that was the young stormflower wielder's response as he kept spraying her.

 **Ruby however didn't seem to care that it was her win, in fact she could barely contain her excitement.**

 **"That...was...AWESOME!" She was in front of him in the blink of an eye, her mouth moving a mile a minute. "How did you do that with your aura?! You moved so fast and you hit so hard I almost peed a little**

"THAT'S GROSS RUBY!" Weiss was appalled at her leader revealing sensitive information towards her leader.

Ruby was flustered in embarrassment as she spoke, "Uh-Er, It's another me okay! A-and , and I said a little, so I didn't pee alright!"

"That doesn't change much!" Weiss countered.

Ruby let out an embarrassed whine.

Yang shook her head as she laughed, her sister was way too honest sometimes.

Pyrrha and Blake comforted the small redhead while the boys said nothing for they were too embarrassed to take part in the conversation.

 **when you came out of nowhere wow seriously you need to teach me how to do that if you don't I'll never ever forgive you and—"**

 **"Ah...well it's...I...wait...what?" Poor Naruto couldn't keep up.**

 **Qrow watched the two interact and stifled a smile. Ruby was a bit overwhelming,**

"Very true," Weiss said in a matter fact tone getting the rest of her teammates to agree much to Ruby's hurt feelings.

 **but it didn't look like anything Naruto could not handle and it was nice to see her interact with someone who wasn't him or Yang. He watched them for a little longer before red eyes trailed away from the two kids and toward the arguably torn up clearing that served as their ring. It was clear that Ruby would have won, but, not if Naruto pulled out all the stops. That fight would have been over in one blow if that were the case.**

"Did you hear that Ruby?" Weiss said with a rather smug smirk.

"Hah, told you so!" Nora yelled as she was immediately sprayed again by Ren.

Ignoring the Valkyrie the Schnee waited for the Rose's answer.

Ruby understandably embarrassed said nothing as she soon retreated into her cape.

Weiss chuckled at her actions along with her friends.

 _ **Whatever that overcharged punch is, it takes a lot out of him**_ **. His gaze switched back to Naruto's sweaty and panting form.** _ **Although I can see how something like that would kill a group of Grimm in one swoop. And that weird of aura of his...was that just an accident?**_ **Qrow sighed aloud and fought back the coming headache with another chug of his now empty bottle.**

 _ **Damn you Taiyang, somehow this is all your fault.**_

Ruby immediately got out of her hood as she retorted to the screen, "Hey don't blame dad for all your problems Uncle Crow!"

"Right on sis!" Yang cheered with a smile.

Blake grabbed the remote and soon she had everyone's attention. Seeing that everyone was paying attention the cat Faunus soon asked her friends, "Ready for the next episode?"

"Everyone looked each other immediately, they smiled and happily answered the question and unison, "Yes!"

Blake looked at the TV and said, "Mr. Creepy Narrator Voice?"

 **[Don't worry, It's coming . . .]**

* * *

 **TenshinG's Corner**

 **Ugh, Merry Christmas and happy late New Years everybody! Sorry the chapter came in so late. There are no excuses really, I was just enjoying my break over my first semester in college and then got sidetracked way too much. I actually wanted update this at the same time later with Reain's update but somehow I was working on my In The Devil's World fic for a while.**

 **Heck, I got distracted by many things like watching my first WrestleKingdom. Holy shit, that match with Kazuchika Okada and Kenny Omega was fucking amazing! And it got six stars to boot! Kenny Omega thanks you for your awesomeness, you are still the best in my eyes and one of the many reason's I started watching wrestling again, Bullet Club for life!**

 **Naruto finished Sasuke's novel adaptation. I admit I hated it honestly, given to the fact that Nowaki and Chino turned into Karma Houdini's given to the murder they did to that poor village which they never did in the novel, heck they weren't apart of the Dark Thunder group either. Talk about adaptational villany in there, there novel counterparts were much more sympathetic honestly.**

 **Three more episodes to go and Volume 4 is pretty much done, this season is pretty much leaving people divisive. I hear the people leaving the show because they haven't been seeing the iconic fight scenes they have been attracted in the first place which sadly is due to the passing of Monty, and also for Mont's right hand man Shane for leaving after Season 3 was finished (if everyone has read the "Controversial Letter" then you'll know as to why). Volume 4 is obviously isn't the strongest season of RWBY by a long shot but quite frankly it was the season that it desperately needed, after all, as cool as the fight scene's Volume 1 and 2 had it didn't save it from the glaring holes it had. Storytelling was a bit clunky, characterization was pretty much sparse with the characters (Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake excluded), no clear indication of the plot or hint of anything grand happening whatsoever (Cinder did hint this a little but nothing much to tell us). World building should've happened earlier but we got it later and that what's volume 4 is about really. Even though it drags a little, Volume 4 showed better storytelling, characterization, and worldbuilding and left enough to hint plot points for the rest of the later season because quite frankly Ruby's Silver Eyes came out of nowhere, even though it might have been hinted in the first episode it wasn't elaborated further to give an actual hint really. Sure some say that this volume could've been done better and I sometimes believe that too, but quite frankly you can't cram everything you write in a 19 or 15 minute video, sometimes you're restricted by time and money with a professional work.**

 **It's the same with mangas, Kishimoto even states that he wished that he planned ahead more with Naruto. Even though I loved Naruto's ending, it did had its warts but ultimately I still love it. I can't blame Kishimoto cause honestly, some of us can't draw and write weekly. Heck as much as some fanfic authors bitch out, I want to know, can any of you guys can really update a chapter weekly with a good amount of 10 to 20k words?**

 **Because I can't and I rather take my time with managing my fics and carefully plan the next arc.**

 **Also Reain make Naruto's normally robotic but let Ruby pimp it out into a similar version Lars Alexanderson clawed gauntlets from Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Google it if your interested.**

 **Thanks for listening to the AN guys, appreciate your time in reading this. THANK YOU! GRACIAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: EAT. SLEEP. UPDATE THE READING FIC!

* * *

 **Reading Remnants of Who You Are**

"C'mon, update already," Ruby whined at the screen, waiting for it to go dark and begin the new episode.

"Patience's Ruby, let us wait." Ruby bit the left side of her cheek as Blake told her. Waiting is so boring!

"Guys, look!" Jaune pointed out to the screen.

Everyone soon looked to the screen where Jaune pointed. The static was gone as it was now dark and soon the tittle of the episode appeared before them.

 **Chapter 4: A Long Journey Ahead of You**

"Ooh, what kind of adventure?" Yang asked curiously, after all it's one of the main reason why set out to be a huntress in the first place.

"I bet it's going to be an awesome adventure!" Yang gave her little sister two thumbs up in response.

Blake smiled, happy to see an update in the story. Excited to watch the next chapter unfold before her, and what new secrets she would learn from Naruto.

 **The city of Vale was huge, bigger than anything Naruto had ever laid eyes on, with sprawling skyscrapers and so many different kinds of people that he actually had to take a moment to process it all. He had traveled all around a good portion of Vale, but never had he been a part of such a massive group of people before. The streets were filed with all sorts of people, from young to old, Faunus and human alike. It actually made him a little fidgety, and from what he could tell Ruby wasn't doing so well with it either. She was visibly nervous and glancing around like someone would jump out and mug her at any second.**

"Welcome to the city you socially awkward kids!" Yang spread her arms wide in a dramatic fashion.

Many laughed at her joke while Ruby frowned but not for long as she was consoled by her socially awkward companion Jaune.

Ruby smiled in gratitude, to the socially awkward!

 ** _Wait, if someone like Ruby is nervous, then I should be terrified!_**

"Relax Naruto, Ruby always get's nervous in the city," Yang chuckled at hearing the younger blonde's thoughts.

"No I don't!" Ruby childishly denied that fact.

Weiss gave her leader a skeptical look and voiced, "Really? Because if my memory serves me right, you always ask us to come along with you to the city to hang out. Every. _Time_."

"I just like hanging out with you guys, didn't knew it bother you. Sorry, Weiss." The Schnee heiress was taken by surprise by this, she didn't mean to sound rude about it.

"Well it is fun when we hang out." Ruby smiled, hugging her best buddy. Weiss grumbled upon the contact of the young leader but relented.

 **Naruto gulped when a particularly dangerous looking old lady made eye contact with him, her beady eyes narrowing and a deep scowl on her wrinkled face. The woman mumbled something under her breath before turning away and disappearing into the crowd, but not before not so discreetly flipping him the finger.**

"The fuck is your problem grandma!" Yang scowled at the screen.

Blake didn't say much but she remembered a few old folks had this type of behavior against faunus. She remembered being flipped off by one when she was protesting for faunus rights in her White Fang days. It surprised her more that the middle finger sign was universal.

Pyrrha frowned in disapproval of the act, the elderly should be setting a good example for others, they shouldn't be spreading bad influence over the current age.

"Kill it before it lays eggs!" Nora shouted at the racist grandma.

"Given her age, I think she already has." Nora clasped her hands to her cheeks and gasped in horror as Ren pointed out. What cruel world her alternate self must be living in.

 **"Ahh, the big city!" Qrow took in a huge whiff of the air and sighed in content. "You just can't beat that nauseating scent! It really stirs something deep inside of you, don't it kids?"**

 **"C-Can we please just keep moving." Ruby stuttered, something else entirely making her feel nauseous.**

"You didn't like crowded places back then, huh?" Yang remembered fondly.

"Yeah but I got better, sort of," Ruby said in a small smile. She wasn't going to deny that she was still socially awkward.

 **Groups of people she most definitely could not handle. As a matter of a fact pretty much anyone who wasn't already per-approved by either Yang—mainly Yang**

"The only approval that matters, really." Ruby grinned at her older as she embraced her in a hug

 **—or Qrow was something she could not handle, or at the very least, she would be very reluctant to interact with them. It wasn't that she was afraid either, more that she was just...awkward. Painfully so.**

"We noticed," Jaune quipped.

"But I get better guys."

"We know," her friends chorused.

 **Only someone who hung out with her older sister or her Uncle could ever be okay with whom she was, because that someone was more than likely a total weirdo themselves, just like them, and just like her.**

"Never thought you would admit yourself as a weirdo." Ruby frowned at Weiss comment, she knew she didn't mean it in malice but it kind of felt like an insult.

"Where all weird and unique snowflakes." Many wanted to argue with Yang about that but there some oddballs in their circle of friends. Nora is a great example.

 **Naruto was proof!**

 _He does have weird powers_ , everyone thought.

 **"Where to now, old man?"**

 **"Well considering we've been traveling for three weeks, I'd really like to visit my favorite bar and get plastered, but since I have to keep an eye on you two I can't do that, so, we're heading to my place instead, then Signal Academy for Ruby."**

"For once he acts responsible," Yang smiled proudly at her uncle, a drunk he may be but he had his depths.

Weiss acknowledged this nugget of maturity of the veteran huntsman, hopefully he could keep up the attitude.

 **Naruto raised a brow. "Signal? What's that?"**

"Ah, I'm not going to stick around in the chapter long," Ruby mumbled, forgetting that her other had school.

 **Next to him Ruby groaned. "Ugh, my school."**

"Hey, education is important little sis." Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Weiss agreed with the blonde gauntlet wielder.

Ruby just groaned, _education is boring_.

She received sympathetic gazes from both Jaune and Nora.

 **Qrow placed his hands over his hips grinned, leaning over to leer at the distraught girl. "That's right Ruby! Your break is pretty much over, you start school tomorrow! And I for one wouldn't want to intervene with your education."**

 **"Waaah, but Uncle! You've already taught me all of that stuff! Everyone there is so boring and can barely put up a fight!"**

"Yeah he did teach me all I need to know," Ruby grumbled.

"No excuses!"

 **She puffed her cheeks. "No fair! I'd rather be at Beacon right now!"**

"Be careful what you wish for," Blake smiled, not letting this golden opportunity slip her by.

Everyone laughed except Ruby, who was understandably embarrassed.

Talk about prophetic.

 **She crossed her arms and huffed, the earlier bough of anxious-paranoia gone for the moment.**

 **Naruto deadpanned at the complete one-eighty. I'm still getting used to that odd personality of hers.**

"She's a mood swinger~"

"No, I'm not Yang!"

 **Qrow only laughed at her expense. "Come along children. I've got places to be and people that I don't want to see, to unfortunately see." He reached for a fresh bottle of rum he'd been stashing for today and took a sip. "Whoo! I'm going to need that."**

Many chuckled at the scene, it was pretty funny.

 **Qrow motioned them to follow as he led them through the commercial district of Vale, stumbling here and there.**

 **A downtrodden Ruby suddenly stepped past the confused blond, following behind wordlessly behind her Uncle, having already resigned herself to her unavoidable fate. Naruto swore he saw a cloud of rain hovering above her head. Still, he smiled and followed along too. This was a dozen times better than traveling alone after all.**

Qrow's apartment was not what he expected. It was clean and tidy and actually pretty tasteful as far as interior design went.

"Given that it's him, it's typical to think he lives like a bum." Weiss was very much surprised and noted that Yang's comment was meant to her mostly.

 **The dark haired man swaggered in and threw his coat over the pale white couch, immediately moving for the kitchen and beginning to very eagerly rummage through his own pantry.**

 **"Man, there's no place like home!" He said, pulling out a box of From Cereals, Dark Oats, a part of a balanced breakfast.**

"Yeah, Pumpkin Pete's can shove it!" Jaune glared as Yang raised her fist up high as she approved her favorite brand of cereal. Jaune believed Pumpkin Pete's was superior than Dark Oats but kept his opinion to himself, not because he was afraid of Yang because he didn't want to sidetrack their time in an argument. That was totally the reason.

"Hey. . ." Pyrrha frowned, while the cereal wasn't exactly healthy but she still had the honor to appear in one of their boxes.

"Sorry sweetheart but your cereal is bad for everyone's health and that's fact." Pyrrha conceded as she too knew it was bad, she even remembers the bitter taste.

 **Ruby instantly made for the couch and flipped the TV on, kicking her shoes off and crossing her legs as she flickered through the channels looking for something she'd like to watch.**

"Put on wreslting! Many good matches starred in that year!" Nora flashed with a dangerous smile, remembering the carnage. Tables, ladders, chairs, and no DQ's matches, were a big highlight for her.

Ruby too agreed with the Valkyrie as she remembered the match of the year and in her opinion _the_ best match between the sweeper, Omegaman Ken and the Money Maker Okato.

 **Naruto spared both of them a glance before awkwardly finding his place next to Ruby on the white leather. He would have liked to be less stiff about it, but this wasn't his home, he couldn't just do whatever he wanted.**

 **If he could do whatever he wanted he would have already raided the fridge.**

"You don't have to ask for permission." Many were baffled with Nora's guest manners.

 **Qrow jumped over the couch and landed to his right, kicking his shoes off in a manner that vaguely reminded him of what Ruby had just done before bringing the beer in his hand to his lips, taking a drink, and then following up with a spoonful of Dark Oats immediately after.**

 **"Beer...and cereal. No milk..."**

"He likes it that way for some reason." The sisters found it weird but grew used to it.

 **Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.**

"Believe it!" Yang and Ruby shouted, giggling afterwards.

 **"The manliest meal on Earth, kid. Never forget that—oh! Ruby flip back to the game-show network! Whose Horizontal Line Is It Anyway is on!"**

"Booo!" Yang, Ruby and Nora jeered at the mention of the crappy show.

 **"Ew, no way! That show is dorky! We should watch something exciting, like pro-wrestling!"**

"YEEAH GIRL!" Nora nodded in approval.

 **Qrow's brow twitched, and he calmly placed his drink and snack down before lunging at the girl with the clear intent of taking the remote by force. Ruby expected this however, and the red eyed man only captured the pillow ornament instead, a cluster of red petals falling down over him.**

"To slow!" Ruby said smugly.

 **"You damn brat! Give it to me or so help me—!"**

 **Ruby blew a raspberry at him before tossing the plastic his way.**

The older Rose smile at her younger's response.

 **"Fine! Here you go, stingy old man!"**

"Well he is old." Many chuckled as know one could argue with Ruby about that fact.

 **Qrow winced.**

 **"Ahh damn it Ruby, not you too."**

"She has converted to the church of Naruto," Nora laughed joined by her friends.

"We were going to call him that eventually, right Rubes?" Ruby nodded as she high-fived her older sister.

 **From his spot, Naruto flashed a grin and spared the redhead a thumb up.**

 **They'd watched a movie, Rushing Hour Three, and he was in a daze because of it.**

"Ah I remember that movie," Ruby smiled at the fond memories.

 **Watching a movie, it was the most normal and bland thing he'd ever done in the past year alone. Naruto couldn't believe how normal today had been in comparison to his previous ones. In fact he hadn't killed a Grimm in almost a month. That was a new record for him! They usually found him at least once in the day, mainly at night, and he would dispatch them with a few wild blows. Few were ever smart or fast enough to doge and then he'd be on his way by morning, looking for more empty leads and pointless clues.**

 **Now he was here.**

Many blinked at hearing Naruto's background with the Grimm, they found it odd that he was easily chased by them so often but they remembered the beast that lurked behind and reminded themselves that he was probably the cause the blonde's troubles.

 **"Alright! That was pretty good!" Qrow sat up and cheered to himself before addressing them both, a half-smirk on his features. "Now, I've got to run off and run an errand real quick so...don't drink all the liquor in the cabinets! I mean, that is if you can even reach." He eyed Naruto, and was promptly gifted with a stern finger standing at attention.**

"Your underage." Many smiled at Pyrrha's overprotective motherly nature.

 **The man only laughed boisterously in response and clapped the blond over the shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Oh and, I'll kill you if anything weird happens."**

Yang laughed as Ruby squawked in embarrassment, how could her uncle joke like that!

 **Naruto blinked once.**

 **"...What?"**

Yang laughed harder at the blonde's obliviousness, she knew she would expecting this kind of response. To her Naruto didn't seem the type to get social cues or suggestions, though she did admit she didn't rule him out as a pervert but not in a harmful way.

Weiss found his obliviousness cute along with Blake and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was happy that Naruto wasn't thinking of doing adulterous acts, children should remain innocent until proper age.

 **"Later!"**

 **Qrow was already out the door, his weapon and coat both gone, leaving a flabbergasted blond and a blushing Ruby behind.**

 **"That stupid jerk! He's the worst role-model in the world!"**

"What were you thinking Ruby?" Ruby blushed as she scowled at her sister.

"I'm surprised you even have these kind of thoughts Ruby," Weiss grinned as her leader sent her a betrayed look.

"It's uncle Qrow's fault not mine okay!" Everyone chuckled as they saw Ruby's blush matched the color of her cape, very much embarrassed with the topic.

 **Naruto could only nod in agreement. Qrow was powerful, but he was also an alcoholic who failed to realize he was mostly hanging out with two pre-teens. The things he said to other people, to himself, Naruto stifled a shiver at the flashbacks. Qrow had an incredible talent for stringing together curse words like he were writing a grand, intricate symphony of unmatched proportions.**

 **It was arguably impressive.**

"It's still is," Yang said in agreement with her fellow whiskered blonde.

 **. . .**

 **They'd sat there for almost a half-minute before Naruto finally spoke up.**

"Ooh, making the first move." Ruby hissed at her sister as everyone grinned and watched the scene.

 **"So...what do you want to do now?"**

"Oh, let's play doctor~"

"YANG!"

Weiss and the rest of her friends burst in laughter between the two siblings.

 **Ruby spared him a glance and smiled weakly.**

 **"Ah, we could order a pizza with his card and watch pro-wrestling?"**

Instead of Yang who commented it was Weiss who did. "How romantic."

"It is isn't," Nora thumbed up getting odd glances from her friends, failing to realize that Weiss was being sarcastic. She is weird sometimes.

Ruby blushed deeper, her other was only trying to be friendly.

 **Naruto stared at her and she stared back, then he nodded.**

 **"Okay, sounds good."**

 **Qrow dialed the number, put the phone up to his ear, and waited.**

"Wonder who he's calling?" Ruby asked immediately, trying to make her friends forget about her and Naruto.

Yang noticed Ruby's intention but didn't speak on it. "Maybe he's calling dad."

Ruby perked at that, it was plausible.

 **Ring.**

 **Ring.**

 **Rin—**

 **"...What the hell do you want?"**

"That's not dad." Ruby agreed with her older sister.

Blake noticed the voice being female and asked, "Does your uncle have a lover or something?"

Ruby and Yang frowned, they knew their uncle was a flirt but they always strayed away from his conversations when talking about girls.

"Not that we know of at that time. We know he's single right now."

Weiss knew that voice and it was the reason she remained quiet about it. She wanted to be wrong but she knew that voice anywhere.

 **The dark haired man grinned to himself, his back moving from the wall he'd been leaning against as he made his way outside of the bar. "Hello to you too, gorgeous. You sound as stern and heartless as ever, have you missed me? I've missed yo—"**

Ruby and Yang mumbled and rolled their eyes, there he goes again.

Weiss blanched at the overfamiliarity Qrow was speaking to his might be sister.

 **"—You have exactly fifteen seconds to get to the point. After those fifteen seconds are over, I will hang up, change my number, and have you arrested if you ever call me again. Understand?"**

"Wow, wondered what uncle Qrow did to piss her off so badly," Yang grinned at the threat.

 _Not lovers_ , Blake confirmed in her mind

Ruby's silver eyes squinted, that bossy tone sounded familiar.

 **Qrow blanched.**

 **"I—Wait—What?"**

 **"Twelve seconds."**

 **"Winter please, c-come on this is important."**

"So that's her name –"

"I knew it!" Yang was interrupted by the sudden revelation by the Schnee heiress.

"Knew what, what's going on Weiss?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Qrow is talking to my sister, Winter," Weiss revealed to her friends.

Yang whistled while the news surprised everyone.

"Whoa our uncle knows your sister, weird." Weiss agreed with her leader on that.

Many began to stay quite as they wanted to see how the scene was about to unfold.

 **"Nine seconds."**

 **"Okay okay okay! I found this kid, he's missing an arm. I want to know if your industrious family could work your magic for a few favors."**

Weiss perked a brow at this but stayed quiet and listened on.

 **There was a pause on the other line.**

 **"...You found a kid?"**

 **"Yup."**

 **"And you're willing to trade favors with me, with us, in order to see if we would be willing to build a prosthetic, for this kid...whom you found."**

"Oh of course, now I remember those," Weiss said as she remembered the mechanical prosthetics her family company helped manufactured, it made sense why Ruby's uncle was calling her sister in the first place in a way she could guess.

"Remember what?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle is getting Naruto a prosthetic mechanical arm our company helped made," Weiss enlightened to her leader.

"Hmm, first time hearing this," Blake said.

"That's because my father only shares it with the Atlas military," the Schnee frowned as she had to remind herself, he could've helped so many people but her father was only interested in his own interests.

 **"Yup. That's about the gist of it."**

 **"Are you drunk?"**

"That's a good question." Everyone chuckled at Yang's joke.

 **"I'm always drunk,**

"True."

 **but that's not the point. Can you or can you not?"**

 **Another long pause.**

 **"What's so special about this kid? Why do you care, Qrow? And...why us?"**

The watchers inched closer to hear the old huntsmen's answer.

 **The man pursed his lips at her questions. He took a moment to really consider them before he sighed; running his free hand through his hair and fixing the bangs that normally obscured his dark crimson orbs.**

 **"All excellent questions." He said. "The kid, Naruto, there's something...off about him. I can't really put my finger on it. He isn't inherently bad, but he attracts Grimm like a magnet. A big fucking magnet. I've been keeping them off of his trail by using my aura as a cloak, but they're bound to find him at some point. He needs to be able to defend himself."**

 **"Which brings me to my second question." Her calm, smooth voice cut through him. "Why do you care?"**

"Geez, can't uncle Qrow just be nice for once." Weiss smiled apologetically to Ruby but her sister was a skeptical person as she always felt there had to be a reason for something.

 **Qrow hesitated, his eyes narrowing.**

 **"Because...he's strong. Even for someone his age, he's strong. Someone like him is going to change things. I want to make sure he's on the right side when that time comes."**

That was a good point and many were happy that Naruto was on the good side, he seemed like a nice person after all.

 **"The right side? And who's side is the right side?"**

"The good side," Ruby frowned.

Weiss just chuckled awkwardly.

 **"Winter..." He trailed off dangerously. The conversation was already steering in a direction he didn't particularly like.**

 **"Fine. Last one then, why us? Why not anybody else?"**

 **"Because you're the best, and I've got a good feeling it's going to take the best to crack this kid."**

 **. . .**

"Hah, talk about stroking someone's ego," Yang smirked as she looked at a similar Schnee.

Weiss could only glower at Yang for the accusation.

 **"Okay, we'll meet him. I won't guarantee it won't be a waste of your time."**

 **"Nice! That's all I needed to hear! See you soon, doll!"**

"How rude!" Yang and Ruby apologized for the uncle's behalf too Weiss, staring angrily at the screen at the smug Qrow.

 **"Don't call me doll you pathetic, narcissistic, perverted lee—"**

All except Weiss chuckled as they watch Qrow hung up.

 **Qrow hung up in the midst of her rant and smiled. Man he loved messing with that woman. He checked the time and figured he probably should have been heading out by now, but...this was his first time back in three weeks. He had three weeks of missed drinking at his favorite bar to make up for, and damn him if he wouldn't!**

 **With a fire burning in his eyes and his heart set on the matter, Qrow turned and entered the Drunken Raven, relishing in the cheers of his fellow alcoholics as he made his way through.**

 **These were his people!**

Weiss growled at the sight of the drunkard enjoying his time, while Ruby and Yang chuckled at his typical behavior.

 **"So...when do you think he'll be coming back this time?"**

 **Ruby hummed aloud to herself.**

 **"Well, knowing him, probably sometime between four and five in the morning."**

 **Naruto deadpanned in response. "Ah, well...when he ditched us back in Mosstown, he was gone for the entire night."**

"Geez, I'm sorry Ruby and Yang but your uncle is quite irresponsible," Pyrrha frowned at the old huntsmen behavior.

"It's cool no offense taken really."

 **She shrugged and then burped loudly, to which the blond nodded in respect.**

Yang and Blake chuckled while Weiss blanched at her leader's indecent behavior.

Nora and Jaune too nodded in respect while Pyrrha tried to judge but couldn't help herself but to giggle a little, Ren remained neutral despite his smile saying otherwise.

 **Two empty boxes of pizza sat in-between them, along with numerous empty cans of pop, and both Naruto and Ruby were currently sprawled out with a hand nurturing their respective food baby—happy and content. The ending credits to the movie Freezing were playing in the background and for the most part, things were quite comfortable between them.**

"Ugh, show some manners." Ruby blew a raspberry much to Weiss displeasure.

 **The blond sneaked a peak at the nearly comatose redhead, who hid a yawn behind her hand, and he bit his lip. It'd been bugging him for a while and now was as good a time as any...**

Yang's perked a brow as she watched the event unfold. She had her eye on him.

 **"Hey Ruby?"**

 **Silver eyes met his blue.**

 **"Hm."**

 **"How come..." Naruto paused, looking unsure. "How come you never said anything about my arm? Most people underestimate me because of it."**

 **Everywhere he went, everyone he talked too, it was always the same thing.**

 **His arm...**

The group gave their sympathetic glances at the blonde, Ruby just kept quiet as she was confident her other knew how to answer him.

 **They'd ask him a dozen questions and treat him as if he were made of dough. There were few people who actually looked at him like he was a normal person and not some fragile creature. Qrow was one of those few, although the man more insulted him for it than anything else, always expressing how he would never know the awe and wonder that came with switching hands. That man truly was a terrible influence.**

"Forget kicking him in the balls, I'm going to crush them," Yang declared as her glowed red.

"Get line," Weiss brandished her heels, they know where they were going to aim at.

An old Qrow from a tavern had to scratch his itching balls once again, _I hope it's not a rash_.

 **"Oh...well." Ruby made a face. "I—I've never really thought about it. I just...I don't know actually."**

Ruby smiled sadly, she remembered she wasn't very good at answering questions back them. Her teammates and friends consoled her, knowing that she had probably had good answer. No one blamed her after all the question was rather random.

 **Naruto sighed, dipping his head in defeat, his long shaggy locks hiding his gloomy expression.**

 **It was a weird question to ask.**

 **"...But, I suppose it's because of my Uncle." He perked up at that, his question written all over his face. "I trust him a lot, and if he thinks you're strong then you are. I wasn't just going to underestimate you. Besides, I don't know...there's something weird about you. It makes me want to like you. You're pretty mysterious you know."**

. . .

The room exploded with a loud wolf whistle from Yang Xiao Long herself.

"Red alert! Red alert! My little sister is making a move on the resident hot blonde!" Ruby blushed into crimson color of her cape as everyone was given her cat smile.s

Weiss was taken by surprise, who knew her leader had it in her.

Nora laughed as she watched the event unfold.

"I think you look cute together Ruby," Pyrrha teased much to Ruby's embarrassed whines.

"What should we call this ship?" Ruby gasped at Blake's suggestion, who was grinning the whole way.

"Spiraling rose?" Ren added in the teasing at the young leader of team RWBY.

"Oh, I know Maelstrom of Roses!" Jaune joined in, what he couldn't help himself.

"Hmm, good ship names guys but I go with the latter, sorry Ren." The storm flower bowed as he did not took offence with Yang's decision. Jaune pumped his fist in victory.

"You guys are so mean!" Ruby finally spoke.

Yang wiggled her brows as she replied, "Well you're the one that made a move on him~"

Ruby blushed deeper as she buried her head under her hood. "I just meant it in a friendly way."

"You think so, but who knows maybe your other likes him~"

Ruby said nothing as she glared at her meanie sister.

 **Naruto sat up-right, a bright blush on his cheeks, although thankfully his hair worked its magic. He'd let it grow out to hide his marks but right now it was serving an even greater purpose.**

"The flag has been raised." Yang high fived her partner Blake in approval, much to her leader's betrayal.

 **A silence sat between them after that and for a moment neither of them broke it.**

 **Then Naruto laughed.**

"REJECTED!" Nora yelled as Ruby was aghast, everyone laughed but soon died out as they wondered if that's what really happened.

If it was, Yang was going to beat him up. She didn't care if he was on the other side, no one rejects her cute little sister.

 **Ruby spared him a glance and raised a brow, "Ah...are you okay?" She asked warily.**

 **The blond shook his head and grinned. "No, I guess it really doesn't matter. Thanks for being so cool, Ruby." These past three weeks were some of the most fun he'd ever had, and it was partially thanks to her. With that thought in mind, Naruto brought up a fist and waited patiently, the happy grin still on his face.**

 **"Oh, okay. No problem."**

 **She pounded her knuckle into his and smiled. It was nice to be the 'cool' one.**

Ruby's blush drained slightly as she smiled, as she too thought it was nice to be the cool one.

Everyone stopped messing with the young leader as they too smiled at the heartwarming scene. They showered Ruby with gestures of affections and she didn't protest to any single one.

* * *

 **A/N: You know I could've finished this in a day but I got distracted, so it took roughly two days really. But hey it's an update! I'm sure you guys won't complain. I mostly did this because tomorrow my free days are pretty much over and I will be heading back to my second semester. So I won't be updating as frequently as I would. It's been fun doing this reading really, chapter five won't be updated until Reain updates chapter six cause hey, I don't want to catch up that quick really. Also forgot to mention this in the last chapter but support the main Fic, Reain's deserves more of the follows and favorites than I do really. It would be really cool if you guys did that.**

 **Oh, I also did a fan art of Naruto's RWBY weapon. I drew it in to give Reain some ideas on Naruto's weapon but he's not sure if he's going to use and Naruto won't be using a main weapon until Season 4. You guys can check It out in my Deviant Art though, just google Tenshinta Deviantart and you'll see the design. Sadly I haven't picked a name for it. Still haven't today, running in walls here.**

 **Any of you guys like To Love-Ru? Cause I adopted a story of Gavedin's When Two Realms Meet (Once the most popular and the best crossover story in that section). I already posted it, if your interested in Naruto in being in a harem. Oh wait, who may I kidding. A good chunk of you guys love harem stories! So check it out if this is your thing.**

 **Again support Reain's official Fic or I'll come to your house and give you a SUPPLEX!**

 **XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: [ **WWE Theme Song – Medal (V2) plays** ] Can you feel it, those emotions welling up in your chest. Your tears falling down your face, knowing that it's true. . . . Oh, it's true, its DAMN TRUE . . . . . YOU SUCK!

* * *

 **Reading Remnants of Who You Were**

"Whoo hoo, update!" Ruby cheered as her arms were in the in the air.

Many of the members stop their daily things and began paying attention to the show as the opening song played and finished.

 **Chapter 5: Awaken I**

"Ominous," Blake commented, her attention immediately grabbed by the name of the chapter.

 **It was worse at night, Qrow surmised.**

Everyone's attention now was grabbed by the first sentence and watched closely to the chapter.

 **Naruto didn't know it but he mumbled in his sleep, tossed and turned too, like he were having a terrible nightmare.**

The members of team RWBY and JNPR frowned in concern for the blonde, wondering what nightmares were haunting him.

Blake most of all wondered if Naruto's nightmare had something to do with his past.

 **It happened more often than not and those nights Qrow himself didn't sleep a wink. A single mistake in his Aura shroud and that malicious intent would alert every Grimm within a twelve mile radius to their location and that spelled trouble with a capital F.**

"Fuck."

"Nora!"

"Oh, back off Pyrrha," the Valkyrie waved dismissively.

"No I will not!" The magnetism user stood her ground, she will not stop until Nora used decent and well-mannered vocabulary instead of her current vulgar one.

Heated glares of determination were shared, a new feud had begun and their friend were watching them in interest. Placing bets on who would be the first to dish out the blow.

 **One of the many reasons they couldn't just fly or take a boat and instead had to settle for the scenic route to Atlas.**

"Well they sure are heading fast towards Atlas," Weiss commented in interest of the development.

Ruby mumbled childishly, she wanted her other go with them. Stupid school.

"Maybe you'll meet him?" The Schnee wasn't sure to whether agree or disagree with her female blonde friend.

"I admit, I would like to meet him. I think he would get along with me," Weiss confidently spoke.

"Ooh, hear that Ruby?" Yang nudged her younger sister's shoulder, "Weiss is trying to steal your man."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ruby hissed in embarrassment.

Yang snickered, she admitted she never had this much fun since yoking her cape when they were kids.

Ruby frowned at her sister before moving on and asked her best buddy, Weiss, "What makes you think Naruto would like you?"

Hearing Ruby's question everyone hushed to hear Weiss answer.

Weiss scoffed at the question, "Ruby, please. This is me we're talking about."

"Yeah, I know. that's why I asked in the first place."

"Shot's fired!" Nora blew an air horn as everyone was grinning over the burn Ruby delivered to the resident Ice Queen.

Weiss scowled at her leader, her teeth gnashing at the insult.

"What did I do?" The scythe wielder asked innocently as teammate still glared heatedly.

The Schnee heiress sighed as she noticed Ruby's expression being genuinely confused, "Nothing, you get off the hook this time."

Many were disappointed with the response, they were hoping for physical blows and verbal spouts to be traded. Weiss and everyone turned back to see the show many missed the sly grin from Ruby as she too then faced towards the TV.

 **They'd been on the road for a month now and he'd honestly never pictured it would be this difficult. In-between the lack of sleep and that odd aura, even drinking couldn't help him. A scowl made itself at home on his pale face. That vile, red, hateful energy. It seeped underneath his skin somehow, crawling about, filling his head with dark thoughts. Qrow's eyes narrowed as he watched the sleeping blond who was unaware of the bloody haze surrounding him.**

"Creepy." Many agreed with Jaune as they saw the silhouette of malice shrouded around Naruto.

 **"Count your blessings kid. If they'd have found you first. You'd be dead, or worse..." He mumbled, taking another swig of the silver canister in his hand after. This kid threw everything he knew about aura right out of the window.** ** _What happens when you get them back kid?_** **Qrow had become quite used to Naruto. He had become used to the bright grins and the upbeat laugh. The wonder and curiosity. But...that wasn't Naruto. That was an empty shell.**

Everyone in the room frowned at Qrow's comment when they heard that.

 **What if the real Naruto was underneath this bright made-up exterior? What if that murderous aura was actually his all along and he was just repressing it on accident?**

No one spoke after hearing that. They admitted that the old huntsmen's word may hold some truth but they also refused to believe it. They wanted to believe that Naruto was a good person.

Blake was pessimist at many things but she quietly hoped that the evil energy wasn't him, she held on to the theory that it belonged to that _thing_ that lurked behind him.

 **Qrow's thoughts would have veered even further down the path had a slight rustling not broken his staring contest with the fire. The first thing he laid eyes on were two balls of vermilion red, with pupils that didn't quite look right on a human.**

Weiss shared the same thoughts as she was reminded of the red eyes once again of the opening intro of the show.

Blake frowned, worried for Naruto's state.

Yang and Ruby wondered if the blonde protagonist was going to attack their uncle, they hoped that that was not the case.

 **"I had another nightmare."**

Many sighed in relief, seeing that Naruto was still lucid.

 **Qrow blinked once.**

 **Naruto stood there, a frown on his face and cold sweat dripping down his oddly marked cheek. His eyes didn't look menacing, but the change was off-putting to say the least. He however didn't even seem aware that his bright blue was now blood red.**

"Yeah, even I didn't know that my eyes turned red with my semblance activated at first," Yang shared with her friends.

"It's also pretty helpful, since it lets me know when your mad." Yang chuckled as she brushed her little sister's hair in affection.

 **Qrow fought the urge to scowl when he needed to forcibly relax his tense shoulders.** ** _I'm just tired_** **. He told himself.**

"Yeah uncle Qrow, Naruto is a good boy!" Everyone laughed at Yang's humorous joke, for some reason they found it funny to hear it.

 **Sighing, the Hunter patted the spot next to him and beckoned the blond over. Naruto didn't hesitate to take his usual spot, and with his eyes staring into the flames, the blond told his story.**

Everyone inched closer to the screen, not wanting to miss a word or detail.

 **"I was on a bridge. It was cold and I couldn't feel my feet. There was a boy in my arms. I don't remember his name, but I knew him. He was...my friend." Naruto said the words as if he were in a trance, a tiny frown on his face. "He was my friend and he was dying. There was another boy. He was older than us and he was wearing a mask. He could move through mirrors and could manipulate the ice. And he was killing us. In the end I was stupid and I didn't listen and my friend...he saved my life." Naruto was almost breathless at this point. "After that I felt angry, and scared, and like I didn't want to die here. And then I heard it, I think for the very first time...**

 **How embarrassing. You really are weak. Here, let's see what you do with this gift."**

Everyone shuddered at how Naruto's voice turn from normal to demonic sounding. Everyone had a good idea what part of his story Naruto was mentioning, the song intro did show him fighting a person with a mask who governed ice at his call. They had the feeling that it was the demonic voice that helped Naruto pull out a win at the end.

 **Qrow whistled, already knowing what he was referring too. It was the voice. The variable that made this whole thing so damn confusing. "Man, you sure that's just a dream?" The blond remained silent at his question and Qrow stifled sighed. "Alright, and what happened after that?"**

Naruto looked back at him after a moment and Qrow was pleasantly surprised to greet that familiar blue again.

 _I like them better as blue_ , Weiss eased as Naruto's eye turned to their original sky blue color.

 **"I don't know. That's when I woke up."**

Everyone groaned an mumbled but none of them were disappointed as Blake. She was hoping for more, guess she wasn't getting it anytime soon.

 **. . .**

 **"Ahhh come on kid, you were just getting to the best part!"**

"Ugh, I know," Blake shared her sentiments with the veteran huntsman, she hated cliffhangers.

 **Naruto scowled.**

 **"That's not funny."**

"It kinda is," Yang smiled, she knew that her uncle was trying to alleviate Naruto's concerns with some comedy.

 **"Who said I'm trying to be funny? I'm being serious here!" When Naruto continued to glare, he pushed the kid with one arm and groaned. "Damn kid where did your sense of humor go? Did you suddenly forget that too?"**

 **"No I didn't!" The blond bit back. "I just don't think it's cool to try and crack lame jokes in the middle of something serious."**

"Exactly," Weiss wholeheartedly agreed with the blonde.

Ruby blew raspberry, "C'mon Naruto be cool don't be all uptight like Weiss, loosen up dude."

The Schnee glared at her leader.

"C'mon Rubes, let Naruto decide for himself. He can be loose and tight at the same time." Blake gave her partner in battle a dry stare, not missing the innuendo.

Yang smiled at her Faunus friend with a cheesy grin and a two finger salute.

 **Qrow shrugged. "Sucks for you kid, but you're hanging with a guy who once tried stand-up at a funeral."**

"Oh my god!" Weiss wondered if this man even had a soul!

Nora laughed while everyone was shock to learn that the old huntsman would do such an act.

Yang right brow twitched agitatedly while Ruby was trying to comprehend her uncle's action much to her shock as well, sadly no answer was still not found.

 **"You have no soul."**

"Probably the only answer," Weiss agreed with the blonde.

 **"You don't need a soul to fight Grimm**.

"He's not wrong in a way," Pyrrha said unsurely.

 **Now get back to bed, we've got an annoyingly long trip ahead of us and tomorrow we're crossing the Rainbow Rapids. We'll more like you'll be carrying me since you can run on water and all that jazz. I'm pretty heavy too, all muscle weight, so you should definitely rest up."**

Yang and Ruby smirked as they couldn't wait to see the scene of their uncle piggy back riding on fourteen-year-old kid that was barely half his size

 **"Screw you."**

 **"I'll make you eat those words."**

Yang blanched, she hoped her uncle wasn't a pedophile.

 **Rainbow Rapids was as every bit as rainbow-like as Naruto expected, with colors of every creed and misty rainbow's of every size spanning the wide river. And of course, splashing torrents of deadly waters that could send you tumbling into a pit of sharp rocks where you'll be beaten and torn to death, to accentuate that beauty.**

"Truly it's beauty cannot be matched." Everyone chuckled at Ren's sense of humor.

 **"You're actually not that heavy."**

"Well his body is made of eighty percent of alcohol," Yang quipped.

Ruby snickered as she watched the scene. It was funnier than she imagined.

 **"Maybe you're just a freak."**

"Someone's sensitive," Weiss smirked, she was hoping for Qrow to say another mean spirited comment to make Naruto feel justified in him throwing him off.

"Uncle Qrow does have feelings you know." The Schnee sighed as she would've never guessed, sometimes Ruby missed a lot in her social cues.

 **Naruto contemplated shaking the older man off of his shoulders as he carefully jogged over the unsteady waters, but decided against it.**

Weiss frowned sadly at this. Her feelings were shared with Yang and Nora for two different reasons of course.

 **He had become rather used to Qrow and his seemingly endless wallet. Especially the wallet. Eating berries and fruit got stale after a while.**

 **"How much longer until we reach Atlas?" Naruto asked.**

 **"About a week, maybe two if I get drunk enough."**

"How helpful of you," Weiss grumbled feeling sad that Naruto had to support that deadweight longer.

 **Naruto stifled a groan. "You know you still haven't told me why we're going there?" He added dryly.**

 **"I did tell you. I told you it's a surprise."**

"Yay, surprises," Ruby smiled widely, she liked surprises.

 **Naruto began to reconsider his earlier idea of shaking the man off and leaving him to drown. He wrestled with the idea, but once again decided against it.**

"It's okay Naruto, I'll forgive you if you throw him off," Yang cooed supportingly being backed by the Glyphs master herself.

 **The food and company was worth it. With his mind made up, the blond picked up the pace. Eager to get the smell of booze away from his nose. He dashed in a bee-line, skipping and jumping over whirlpools and jagged rocks, his one arm holding a simple blade Qrow had purchased for him close and at the ready.**

 **As dangerous as this all was for anybody else, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the beauty.**

Many agreed with the visual perspective Naruto was showing towards them on the screen.

 **"Why is this place so famous?"**

 **Qrow deadpanned. "You mean other than the dozens of rainbows and the death trap?" He unhooked one arm and took a quick shot, swigging the inside of his mouth before downing it entirely. "Well...there is a rumor that a giant Sea King sleeps underneath these waters. It's only a rumor though."**

 **"A Sea King?" Naruto echoed.**

 **"A Creature of Grimm." Qrow explained. "Commonly referred to as a Sea Dragon. They're rare and powerful creatures. They used to plague the waters of every river and ocean until the Hunter Society was formed."**

Yang palmed her face hard as she heard that bit of information, cursing him.

Weiss jaw dropped at the utter carelessness of the Huntsmen before her.

Everyone was worried, praying for safe travel for Naruto of course, Qrow can die somewhere else honestly.

 **Naruto felt a sinking feeling in his gut.**

 **"And...what makes people think one of those things is still here?"**

 **Qrow pondered the question before responding. "Well, the Rapids are the easiest way to cross over to Atlas without taking a boat or an airship, but most people avoid them because of how dangerous the area is. Even experienced Hunter's don't come near without a team and proper gear." With every word Qrow spoke, the sinking feeling worsened. "The four Kingdoms are the only real safe Havens, everywhere else runs the risk of an attack by Grimm. The borders are the worst. Most of them are left unguarded because of how dangerous it is."**

 **"Okay...so why are we here?"**

 **"Because I'm exhausted and I've barley slept for four weeks. I don't know. Just giddy-up or something..."**

"He's dead to me," Yang proclaimed with absolute monotone in her voice, Naruto didn't deserved to be dragged into this mess.

 ** _Don't throw him off. Don't throw him off. Don't throw him off_** **. Naruto repeated the mantra.**

"Throw him off, no one will see you. You claim it to be an accident." Yang fully supported Weiss suggestion of eliminating her worthless deadbeat uncle.

Ruby could only smile somberly, she wouldn't hold it against Naruto for doing it.

 **Amazingly enough the two crossed the waters without much trouble, and Naruto was glad to let the eccentric alcoholic off of his back.**

"Wow, talk about a skip." Many agreed with Jaune at the progression of the chapter.

 **As he rolled his shoulder, smiling when a satisfying pop echoed, the blond couldn't help but muse aloud.**

 **"You know that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I usually have pretty shit luck."**

 **"Hey! You're just a kid! You mind your tongue!"**

"So that's were you got it from." Ruby nodded in acknowledgment as Weiss and everyone one of her friends understood her swear word free tongue despite coming from Qrow of all people.

 **This time, Naruto deadpanned.**

 **"You're an alcoholic with a bad temper who picks on cripples. Besides, what's the worst that could have happened—?"**

"One must not tempt fate," Ren sighed sadly for Naruto, he hoped the blonde would make it out okay.

 **As if on cue, a beast covered in thick black scales burst out of the waters, glowing red eyes glaring menacingly at the two ant sized humans below. Its massive jaw unhinging and it unleashed a deafening roar that echoed for miles and sent waves crashing against the bank. A set of wings so huge and so wide that from their position on the ground the bat like appendages blocked out the light of the sun.**

Ren looked at the size of the Grimm and concluded sadly, "Your adventure has been pleasant Naruto."

"Wow dude, don't write him off just yet," Jaune laughed awkwardly, he hoped Ren would never do that to him.

"Yeah, he's got good ol uncle Qrow with him," Ruby smiled optimistically.

Many wanted to shared the scythe wielder's optimism but they realistically were concerned nonetheless.

 **Exactly as the rumors said, yet again.**

 **Qrow uttered two words as he shook of the excess water that splashed all over his person.**

 **"Fuck me."**

"Uncle Qrow, language!" Yang laughed at Ruby despite the _grimm_ situation at hand.

 **"See! You're where I get it from!"**

"That's no excuse!" Pyrrha frowned, she knew Naruto was just using as an escape way to curse.

 **"You shut your mouth! This is your fault!"**

"Don't you mean yours," Weiss reminded critically.

 **Naruto raised a finger and opened his mouth to say something, but found the words dying on his lips. "Ah, well, that may be true but you brought us here in the first place!"**

"Exactly!"

 **The man brought a hand up to his rub his temples and sighed, his free arm flicking the trigger of his weapon, the gears shifting until Fran took its sword-form. "How hard do you think you can punch that thing? Can you make it open its mouth? You can't touch a Sea Dragon from the outside by any normal means, you've got to kill it from the inside."**

"Brutal." Everyone took a step back from the Valkyrie as her bloodlust spiked in joy.

 **Naruto grinned and extended his arm.**

 **"I'll make it barf!"**

"Eeew." Naruto had better take a shower if he was going to do that.

 **"Please don't."**

 **Whatever else would have been said was interrupted by the sharp claws of the Sea Dragon smashing itself over they previously occupied, rubble and smoke blocking the scene. Naruto threw himself out of harms way in the nick of time, his back colliding with the dirt as he rolled and came up into a crouch, blue eyes narrowed. "It's pretty fast for its size." He whispered to himself, before breaking into a powerful sprint. The blond channeled as much aura into his legs as they could manage before leaping, the ground cracking underneath the force of his take-off. He soared and and extended his feet, prepping them for a rough landing atop the Dragon's trunk of an arm.**

 **A red blur rushed past him and Naruto could just barley make out a haughty, "Keep up, kid." Grunting, Naruto's body took on the familiar blue hue and he bolted after the smirking Qrow. "I'm trusting you to do this! Give it all you've got!" He heard the man cry out before he took to the skies, both hands over Fran as he lifted the blade high up and it began to glow.**

Everyone was at the edge of her seat, they were going to see a true veteran huntsman in action with the help of his unofficial mystical ninja sidekick. They wondered what type of skills they would showcase to them.

 **Naruto nodded and then clenched his fist, a roar escaping him as the blue hue exploded into a coat of flames. The energy rushed throughout his body and then began to concentrate over his shaking fist, a thin trail of neon blue following behind him. His feet became a blur and when he jumped, he gave it his all, eyes wide and expression fierce as he cocked his fist back and launched his attack. When his fist met the scale of the Dragon it was as if a bomb had just gone off. He poured all he could into his limb without outright destroying it. The Sea Dragon's entire frame shook and but it did not waver.**

"What!?" Everyone said in shock, they were expecting the move to actually hurt the beast.

 **"What!?" Naruto froze up, outright glaring at the tiny dent his attack had made. He'd put all he could into that and expected results. He did not expect to fail. Without any time to prepare and in his shock, he began to fall, eyes wide and still firmly set on what he deemed as outright pathetic even as gravity took him.**

The watchers gasped as they watched Naruto fall down slowly before them.

 **"Naruto!"**

 **He fell and fell and fell for what seemed like forever, and for whatever reason, he was reminded of that night...**

Everyone then visited Naruto's flashback and were soon revisited by a familiar scene in chapter one.

 ** _"D-Damn you, if I could fight back...I'd...slaughter..._** ** _you_** ** _..._** ** _all_** ** _."_**

 ** _What was about to happen was clear, he was going to die. He was too weak. Too injured. And, most of all, he was outnumbered. There was no way out. With a grimace, he steeled his resolve as best as he could, in spite of this however a single thought ran through his mind._** **I don't want to die here!**

 ** _In that very instant a fire spread throughout his body. It was not comforting or warm. It did not feel natural. It felt like fire. It was fire. It burned and consumed everything in its path, taking him over. His once cloudy vision grew sharp, and despite his pain, the aches that plagued him gradually vanished until nothing remained. The Grimm lunged at him, blood eyes flashing in the darkness and something batted them away like flies._**

 ** _A mass of bubbly red, darker and much fouler than the crimson of the Grimm's eyes. He heard the ear piercing shrieks and watched them burn away like cinders before sleep took him. His entire being exhausted. And right before he could see, or feel, or think no more. A malevolent voice whispered into his ears._**

 ** _"_** ** _How amusing_** ** _..._**

 ** _When will you learn child? That without me you are nothing_** ** _?_**

 ** _Without me, you are weak_** ** _."_**

No one spoke, they were too transfixed over the events that were occurring before their eyes. Every revelation about the blonde made him equally more mysterious.

 **Qrow overestimated the extent of Naruto's abilities. He had forgotten that despite his amazing potential, Naruto was still just a boy, one with minimal control over his own ability.** ** _A Sea Dragon! You thought he could take down a fucking Dragon!? You damn idiot!_** **Qrow rushed toward the blond, his previous attack forgotten as he rushed to save the unprepared blond from the gruesome death below. But, he was too far, and far too unprepared. With wide eyes he watched the stupefied blond fall as if in slow motion.**

 **"Damn it, Naruto!"**

 **The Sea Dragon roared and Qrow watched as a multitude of familiar beady eyes began to spring up from behind the cover of the surrounding woods, waiting patiently as the greater Grimm provided a show. All aware that they, being himself and Naruto, were the Dragon's prey. For now the weaker Grimm would not intervene.**

 **Then...the impossible happened.**

Weiss frowned as she wondered what that meant. She had this dreadful feeling that the impossible was something gruesome down the lines.

 **Before his body hit the torrents of rushing water below, it was consumed in a red bubble. Qrow had seen it happen, and when he landed over a nearby chunk of rock, a sinking feeling overcame him. Somehow the world seemed to come to a halt. The air felt thicker, heavier. Even the Dragon stopped his thrashing, a low hum emitting from its thick neck as it watched the bubbling waters below. It felt as if something unfamiliar was now with them, something hateful, something that did not belong...**

 **"...Naruto?"**

 **What responded was not the happy-go-lucky kid he'd grown used to.**

 **A red hand, hazy and bubbly like churning blood, the size of the Dragons own, it burst from the water without warning, steam emitting from where the liquid met the burning aura. The human-like hand swung itself like a rope and latched onto the torso of the Grimm, a hissing noise telling the wide eye Qrow that whatever that coat of malice was, it was acidic to the touch. More steam obscured the area and Qrow had to narrow his eyes just to see. The beady red eyes of the Grimm were easy to make out, and the Dragon's stature was even easier to spot...but...there was something else now. A figure, hunched over with one arm extended.**

Everyone's bugged out in shock as the saw the malefic bubbly red appendage burst out. They only stared at awe at the way it grabbed tight on the sea dragon Grimm before them.

 **It looked like a human, but, Are those...ears?**

"Really, they look like horns to me." Some argued with Jaune about the reddish figure hidden over the steam but in a matter of perspective they did look like horns at least in some angles.

 **The Sea Dragon flapped its mighty wings and the steam was blown away in seconds. What was revealed was something Qrow had never laid eyes on in all of his years as a Hunter.**

Pyrrha gasped, summing up everyone's reaction as they clearly saw who it was behind that evil power.

 **Naruto...**

 **If he could even be called that now...**

 **He looked like a monster.**

Everyone frowned they didn't want to label him like that but sadly Naruto feral features and hunched bestial pose wasn't taking away that monster title any time soon.

 **The silhouette of a creature surrounding his already altered form was anything but human, the two long-rabbit like ears twitching above his wild shaggy hair and the slender tail flickering behind him as if it were a sentient being even less. The second he laid eyes on it, Qrow knew that this was what was hiding underneath that cheerful smile. A being that emitted more raw hatred and unrivaled malice than any army of Grimm he'd ever gone up against. Qrow could feel his heart pound and his body tense, his finger a single twitch away from sending Fran into overdrive.**

 **This...this...** ** _Grimm_** **. This was not Naruto!**

"He's not a Grimm. . . ." Ruby whispered lowly, her friend heard her and they desperately wanted to agree.

 **The creature unleashed roar that rivaled that of the Dragon's**

The ferocity of his deafening roar startled the teams, amazed and frightened by the vocals of the beast-like blonde had produced.

 **and made a pulling motion, the massive limb latched onto the Dragon's torso responding in accordance. With wide eyes, Qrow watched the hulking beast be pulled down and forced to the ground with but a gesture, its hulking head slamming into the rocks below. It screamed and struggled, but it could not fight the absolute grip. What happened next Qrow would never forget for as long as he lived...**

The same could go for them too.

* * *

AN: **Man** , **did anyone watch the latest episode of RWBY cause I sure did. Man, Cinder sure is starting to regret from ever joining the Society of Evul'z (terrible nickname, I know) maybe Cinder alludes more to Cinderella than just the name, their backstory may have the same cruel stepmother and sometimes sisters (depending on the stories). Heck Cinder might be what Cinderella could be if she fell of the wagon, hell thinking about it and seeing the summary of the lore of the original story. If Cinder does end up having the same cruel Stepmother in the RWBY story then this is an irony of her being no better than her abuser. It's pretty clear that Cinder is practically a nobody and probably poor given to her quote.**

 ** _"I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful"_**

 **She obviously has a massive chip on her shoulder to be saying a quote like that. Or maybe I'm reading things wrong and she ended up admiring her stepmother and wanted to be like her. Maybe it's a little bit of both in a sense if you choose that. This is just me spouting a stupid theory. What do you guys think?**

 **Once again, please support the main fic written by Reain dude deserves the favorites and follows. Heck I want the guy to get 1k favs and follows honestly.**

 **Also if your interested in more from me than check out my profile and read some of my original fics.**

 **Also please don't leave a review and say that chapter X is up like that guest reviewer, it's annoying honestly especially when I was working on the goddamn chapter. Geez man, I have gmail app on my phone and it notifies me everytime if a story or review is updated, as well as followers and PM messages. I almost the quick decision to delay the chapter but quite frankly I'm not that spiteful.**

 **Once again thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: He has no followers. He is alone, since birth and till death. People are sheep, you understand me? They can't lead themselves— they need to be led. People buy and sell fear. They worship war, they crave war, but he is not afraid of their wars! He IS WAR! And I think it's time for the masses to wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! WAKE UP and look at this LIE they're living in! He is not their champion, he is their monster. He is the product of what keeps the war going. He may look like you . . . . but he's not. Shed your human skin and wreathed yourself in blood.

 **Reading Remnants of Who You Were**

 **Chapter 6: Awaken II**

The screen played and the music came. No one spoke a word, they all sat in their seats hushed.

The song ended.

If they were honest, they wish they could skip this episode. Sadly, they had to watch or else they would be lost.

 **"You look terrible."**

"Wait, what?" Nora the first to break the silence.

Everyone was surprised the first thing they heard being uttered. They were expecting the beastly growls that escaped Naruto's throat. Not a cold but haughty female's voice.

Weiss however was taken more surprised as she recognized the voice, _Winter!_

 **Qrow spared the woman who had disrupted his thinking a glance. Fair skin and ivory hair, the telltale signs of a Schnee, and a face as cold as winter, which was ironic because her name was Winter. And she reflected that in every aspect of her being. From the neatly pressed and wrinkle free clothing that of course was mostly snow white, to the shade of her eyeliner.**

The team were startled to see the women in the screen and they all looked at Weiss. The resemblance was uncanny to say at least.

Weiss took that as her cue to speak. "Ahem, well everyone I would like to introduce you to my sister, Winter."

The team murmured in their thoughts.

"We can see the resemblance," Blake responded. Same scowl and air of haughtiness was undeniable. It made the Cat Faunus wonder if this was passed trait in the Schnee family.

"She looks pretty young," Jaune pointed out.

Weiss agreed with Arc's observation, "You're right she's still wearing the same clothes when she attended Atlas academy."

"So why does she know uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, her uncle Qrow never mentioned hanging out with other people except herself and Yang.

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are."

"Well we won't know if we keep asking these questions." Everyone agreed with Pyrrha and stayed quiet and watched the show.

 **"It's been a long trip." He responded tiredly.**

 **Winter scowled. "Wrong. It should have been a long trip. Instead you made it here in three days,**

"Man, Naruto sure is fast," Yang admired the feat.

"Yeah, just imagine how much Lien we would save if we could walk on water," Jaune wondered in thought.

"Our legs would probably give out and we would drown or worse get eaten by a sea Grimm." Jaune frowned as Blake hit his thoughts with a realistic outcome.

 **totally exhausted, with that boy in your arms in critical condition."**

The teams held their breaths as Naruto was hinted.

 **"You're terrible at sarcasm, you know that? I'm absolutely sure it was a shitty time, trust me I was there. I was just alluding to the fact by using sarc—"**

 **Winter clicked her heel at his language. "—Watch your tongue. And don't try and talk your way around the subject, it won't work. You've had the entire day since your arrival to rest up, meaning you've had plenty of time to prepare for this. Now, tell me what happened."**

"Man, she's bossier than Weiss," Ruby frowned, leave her uncle alone.

"Hey!"

 **He half-glared.**

 **"Don't you think since I look terrible I'd need some more time?"**

"Yeah back off lady!" Ruby shooed Winters face away that was projected on the screen.

 **She outright glared daggers.**

"Ah!" Ruby backed off in fright and it didn't help that Weiss too was glaring daggers at her.

Yang stepped in to protect her little sister but despite that she smiled. She sure was having fun.

 **Qrow grimaced.**

 **"Fine..." He paused, sighing as he recollected his thoughts before he spoke again. "You know, as weird as it probably sounds. I haven't touched a drop of booze in three days.**

"Wow, talk about out-of-character," Yang awed in surprise.

Ruby too was at the same state as her older sister.

 **I can't even sleep, let alone afford to drink. When I close my eyes, when I turn my back. I feel like it's watching me, biding time, waiting for a chance to strike. I haven't felt like this since back then, when Fran and I used to go on our date's..."**

Many rose their brows at date's. They wondered if it was just a figure of speech or true that Qrow did took his weapon on dates.

Everyone looked at Ruby.

She noted the strange gazed an asked, "Something wrong."

They said nothing and continued watching.

 **Winter raised a single brow. Those date's were more like outright massacres.**

"Ahh." Everyone minus Ruby chorused.

QrowxFran is non-canon.

 **The Bloody Crow. The Blighted Crow. The titles stretched on for this legend turned alcoholic, and indeed, they all contained the letter B. And each one was earned during a 'night on the town' as the black-clad man used to call it. If it could even be called that in the first place.**

Ruby awed in jealousy, her uncle never mentioned that he had cool nicknames. She grumbled, why doesn't he talk more of his adventures.

 **How the mighty have fallen.**

"Hey my uncle can still kick butt," Ruby preached of her uncle's awesomeness.

 **"What is 'it'?" She asked the only question that concerned her.**

 **. . .**

 **When he turned to look at her, she held her breath. Winter would never admit to the chill that ran down her spine at the sight of his eyes. They were cold, lifeless, like that of a true Hunter.**

Everyone was startled the way Qrow looked.

Ruby and Yang never once saw him pull off a cold face like that. It concerned them greatly, they always seen him cheery or grump but never lifeless or cold. They wondered what their uncle had to go through to make such a cold face.

 **There was a dangerous edge lurking in the shadows of those crimson pools that she'd only ever seen in the General's eyes from time to time.**

 **"The kid you saw in my arms."**

Everyone hushed in silence as Naruto was now mentioned.

 ** _Three days ago..._**

 _Flashback time, huh_ , Blake blinked as she payed more attention to the screen.

 **Qrow had stared down hulking Creatures of the Grimm and he'd grinned, feeling more alive than ever before as he charged into the thick of battle with victory on his mind. He'd fought armies of men and monsters alike without a care in the world. Alone he would descend upon them, his righteous fury ablaze and a trail of black feathers in his wake, Fran cutting a path wherever he went. He took life. He returned it to the World. It was what he swore to do. Any and all who opposed the Vale and the fragile peace of the world. Be it Human, Faunus, or The Grimm. They would fall so long as he stalked the black-smoke infested skies.**

 **And yet...**

 **What is this?!**

 **Waves the size of houses were tossed about, crashing into and uprooting trees. The winds howled like a tornado were brewing. It felt as if the very world was reacting to the presence of this creature before him. What was once a cheerful, if not overly optimistic kid, was now an animal. Hunched over on all fours, roaring like a beast, its prey scrambling for any semblance of escape from a fate that seemed inescapable.**

They flinched at seeing Naruto again, his posture and feral looks were as vivid as the last episode. They could feel the malice and rage ooze from the screen.

They remembered one of Professor Port's lectures of Grimm's, and the theories of how the creatures came to be. They were dubbed as creatures of destruction and were drawn by the negative feelings – such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred. They were creatures that needed negativity to survive.

But Naruto. . . .

What is he?

That is what everyone wanted know about the boy who had been draped by the crimson cloak that took the traits of an animal of some kind.

 **Qrow had slain creatures that could have passed as gods, battled Grimm who rivaled the size of Skyscrapers. In this world or the next he was sure there was little that could ever make him feel fear. True fear. You could kidnap his niece's, attack his brother, break his bottle—and he would only feel rage, but never fear.**

 **And yet as he stood there, the waves crashing against the rocks, a shield of aura that felt as if it were on the brink of shattering protecting him, he felt it. That utterly primal feeling that one could not fight no matter what. He felt fear. It was not the overwhelming energy, or the pure malice that caused it. It was the unshakable intent to kill that seeped into his every pore and filled him with dread.**

 ** _"...killKiLLkiLLkIllkILLkIllKILLkillKILLKILLKILL..."_**

Many shuddered at hearing that, his murderous thoughts sent through their heads as they saw Naruto's red blood eyes.

 **This was a Creature of Death.**

 ** _Naruto...what are you?!_**

They finally saw what Qrow meant.

Through his eyes they saw the sky turned pitch black, clouds moved in a faster pace, the ocean was crimson red, and Naruto form was truly that of a Grimm.

His figure was covered in a black and red outline of energy. The only thing that could be recognizable was his missing limb but weirdly a dark hand grew but dissipated immediately as it fully materialized, the process was rinsed and repeated to be point the found it unnerving. His limbs out stretched and his body widen to the point he could rival a Goliath in height. Naruto's mouth morphed into a small canine's snout where his teeth's were emphasized by the glowing red light his mouth projected.

But soon the visage changed back into Naruto in his red shroud.

 **The very space where he stood felt hot. Like the air and everything around it was burning up. He was sweating, confused, and afraid. In his position any sane man would be. And that was the problem. Qrow was no sane man and yet even he felt fear.**

 **"Raaaggghhh!"**

 **They acted in harmony, movements mirroring one another as they stepped out of the darkness of the treeline and into the light, springing into action.**

 **With a single swing of Naruto's crippled arm he batted them all. Their bodies soaring into the forest never to be seen again, a powerful gust of wind tossing them away. The stump of an arm was bubbling, he could see it now in its raised position. The wound was reacting negatively to the vile aura surrounding it. A wet, indescribable sound followed by a lot of blood, and Qrow could not believe his eyes. An ephemeral arm sprouted from what was a gory stump, created by the hazy red aura in an effort to replace what was lost.**

 **In-between the cracks of his arms Qrow watched Naruto slap his good arm over the abomination that was his left and claw at the wound, his expression twisting as if in pain, and he roared like an injured lion would, neck snapping back and forth.**

Everyone winced at the sight, even though they would not get answer soon they still wondered how he lost his limb.

 **Qrow was so distracted by the sight that he almost failed to realize the Dragon was now free.**

 **The claw came down even quicker and with more force than before, and the Grimm kindly repaid the transformed Naruto for the suffering of his kind. The blond skipped like a tossed rock and crashed into the shoreline when its attack struck, the ground shaking from the impact and a cloud of debris rising up and obscuring his form.**

"Oooh," the group sympathize in unison for the hit that Naruto received from the dragon.

 **They did not hesitate. The surrounding Grimm jumped into the fray seconds later, their claws and fangs at the ready. A few moments passed and they were all blown out. When the resulting cloud finally vanished, Qrow was seeing double. And then he was on his knees, feeling as if he were about to throw up lunch. Quivering orbs locked on the second tail that had grown to accompany the first.**

 **Two?!**

The revelation stumped everyone. The blonde sprouting another red tail only invited confusion.

 _What is this supposed to mean_ , Blake wondered, what was the big deal of him growing a second tail.

 **Naruto(?) screamed again, an inhuman sound escaping his throat, and he raised his arm up high. The two slender tails flickering behind him curling inwards as if on their own, the tips meeting above the blonds palm. The Dragon took to the skies, its mighty wings flapping and kicking up a storm underneath. And in response something grew within the confines of Naruto's hand.**

 **It started out as tiny ball of light.**

 **Then it got bigger.**

 **It expanded.**

 **The ball of blue of light turned dark red and then a maleficent purple. It grew larger and larger and larger until it rivaled the size of a one of the Sea Dragon's wings. Within the magnificent orb was what looked like a perfectly contained maelstrom of rage.**

The team both stared in awe and fear as they saw orb of destruction.

Jaune wondered if he was going to throw it like in one of his cartoon shows that he enjoyed.

Pyrrha was astounded by the level of control the blonde beast formed the dark ball of aura, _Did he grew stronger by gaining that second tail?_

 **Qrow blinked and Naruto was in the air, a trail of smoke following behind his take off. He watched on, baffled. In utter awe of what was in that creature's hand. Pure condensed aura giving life, given shape and form to that extent!**

 **It was unreal!**

That they could agree.

 **The resulting explosion sent him flying. The winds shoved him and raced past him all at the same time. They tore through the trees. The waters arched up and raced for the shore. Everything was dashing away from the ball of pure destruction at the very center of Rainbow Rapid's. Qrow caught a passing branch with Fran and took a knee over the tree, blocking his face with his left arm while trying to come to grips with what was happening. A passing wood chip scratched his cheek and rocks caught in the winds smacked at his body but he refused look away for even second.**

 **When the light died away, the Sea King was down, a gaping hole over its right side. Black smoke rising from the deathly wound and cinders gradually burning away at the rest of the body.**

"Holy shit man," Nora finally broke the silence of crew.

Pyrrha didn't even bother to lecture her in speaking a proper manner. She was too astounded by the damage Naruto dealt to the dragon.

Jaune no knew that he couldn't throw the thing. It relieved him but only slightly since Naruto could still ram the thing towards him.

Ruby silver eyes looked at the damage caused by the blast, she was more at awe then in fear. The same feelings could be found on her teammates.

 **And Naruto was nowhere to be found...**

 ** _Present..._**

 **Winter watched him like a hawk. And to her partial surprise he hadn't lied once the entire time. Not like she expected him too, not with those eyes at least.**

 **"Well, clearly you found him. How?"**

 **"I followed the trail he left behind. It wasn't hard. I figured it was best to follow him until something else happened." He paused, measuring his next words." I watched him...it, utterly destroy everything in its path for the rest of the day. I lost sight of it for a while and when night came, I found him asleep in the center of a crater. He hasn't woken up since."**

The team saw a picture of the scene that Qrow had mentioned. It was as he described it to be, the land was torn asunder, trees were either charred or ablaze, and in the crater Naruto slept peacefully despite the dissonance of the background.

 **"And so you brought him here? To a heavily populated city? What if he wakes up and goes on another rampage? That blood will be on your hands."**

Ruby grumbled but Weiss sister had a point. She witnessed what Naruto could do but she held hope that wouldn't happen, at least she hoped.

 **Qrow glared. "No. I brought him here, to a state of the art military facility full of trained guards, you, the rest of your people, and Ironwood. Besides..." Red eyes shifted away. "I doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon after what happened."**

That was logical decision that Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha agreed upon. There was no denying that Atlas had the best military and knew how to deal with the Grimm methodically. It wouldn't be a surprise on them able to contain the blonde's rampage.

They can contain his rampage.

But Weiss felt that she doubted it. She couldn't figure as to why.

 **Winter scowled. There was too much she wanted to ask. Too many questions with necessary answers. They sat in an awkward silence for a time, and Winter idly mused on how much easier it was to deal with a drunken Qrow. The sober one had a solemn air about him, as if he were always missing something. And regrettably enough, he was. At times it was disturbingly easy to forget exactly why it was that this man drank so much in the first place.**

Ruby and Yang frowned at hearing that.

 **"He'll be fine."**

 **A wry smile made its home on that pasty face.**

 **"He will."**

Everyone hoped so too.

 **The woman in white fought back a tired sigh. "You didn't know. You couldn't have known. And besides, it was life or death."**

 **"That's the thing." Qrow overlooked the sleeping city of Atlus from the balcony of the Schnee corporations headquarters, a far off look in his eyes. "I did know. I saw it the night I met him. I saw its jagged smile and red eyes, just like he described them. I saw it with these 'eyes' of mine. And still, I brought him to my house. I left him alone with my niece... I'm a fool. I'm still the same fool..."**

Ruby grumbled, her uncle didn't had to beat himself up for it. Besides Naruto never once hurt her and her uncle should take that as a accomplishment.

 **Winter's scowl deepened. She wanted to do something, say something, but this was beyond her expertise. What do you say to a man who'd lost everything once before?**

"He hasn't lost everything, he still has us," Ruby retorted to the screen.

Weiss winced and apologized, "Sorry about my sister saying that Ruby."

"Don't let it bother you Weiss," Yang spoke with a smile, she held her younger sister close; having a warm embrace.

 **Thankfully, they were interrupted.**

 **"Ms. Schnee!" A member of her staff dressed similarly in all white burst through the door behind them. "He's awake!"**

The team were alerted and wonder if Naruto was in another rampage, but seeing that the scene didn't had any red lights or a violent background of noise then it was safe to assume that the blonde dimensional traveler was back to his old self.

 **It's dark... Blue eyes fluttered open. Yet, still. It's too dark.**

They frowned as they heard that.

 **His fingertips clawed at something, it felt like water, but he wasn't wet. It was then that Naruto realized he was floating, half-submerged...in a lake? Ocean? Not this again... Where exactly? He didn't know. All he knew was the feeling of weightlessness as the dark waters carried him.**

They all stared and notice the saturated colors as Naruto floated. They were worried, wondering where he was at the moment.

 **"** **Well now...isn't this an unexpected encounter** **."**

Their bodies trembled as they heard the deep voice speak out, it was hoarse and gravely.

 **Red eyes, demonic in their appearance and four times his size. They sat high up in the darkness, reflecting an odd light off the deadly row of teeth sneering down at him.**

They stared in silence as they watched the _thing_ upfront.

 ** _It's you..._**

 **"** **Indeed. It is I, your savior, and the being to whom you owe your life. Now...see that nearly broken seal hanging at the center of this cage? Tear it off** **." The grin widened. "** **Tear it off and we'll be even, Naruto Uzumaki** **..."**

 _It's sealed_ , Pyrrha reached in conclusion.

Many guessed as well, it was obvious and strange for someone to ask to tear a piece of paper. They were more astounded that the paper was actually keeping it at bay.

 **His body would not respond.**

 ** _I...can't move._**

Many paled at hearing that. They feared for the worst but prayed for the best happen.

 **A mocking laughter filled his ears. "** **Then you are worthless. You've always been weak. But now..." Crimson orbs settled themselves on the missing limb. "You're even weaker now than before. Be grateful, Naruto Uzumaki, to me...and to that bastard man who cursed you** **.**

 _Curse?_ Blake wondered at the beast meant.

Everyone took notice too.

 **Now leave. I will not stand your presence any longer** **."**

 **A gust of wind blew him away, sweeping his body up into the shadows and sending tumbling about like a rag-doll. He caught the intimidating sight as his entire world spun. One of nine hazy red tails flickering behind a hulking beast, a black cage, cracked and at the brink of ruin with rusted pipes running over and along one another all leading back to the creature.**

 **To the fox...**

They saw it now, it's true form.

It was a bit underwhelming but they admitted they never thought a fox would be this terrifying. They noticed that the fox looked odd though, they couldn't quite point it out due to the picture being to hazy but they could tell that the fox anatomy was rather. . . off.

Even they didn't wanted too but they hoped that they one day could get a clearer picture of the beast.

 **"** **Sooner or later I will be free again, child. It's only a matter of time.** **.."**

They hoped that time will never come to be.

 **The doors to his private room were opened and a regal looking woman stepped in, a stern look on her face. On sight the doctors and guards surrounding him moved as one, giving her space as she made her way to him. Her heels making a soft click sound with every graceful step. When she was towering over his bedside, her pale blue eyes glaring down at him, Naruto deadpanned.**

"Heh," Yang grinned, "It's sad that Naruto has too wake in front of the cold winter, eh, eh, get it guys?"

They groaned at Yang's terrible pun, but the appreciated the change of mood. They didn't really like to dwell on the dark parts of the story that often.

"You guys suck, I bet Naruto would laugh at my jokes."

"Doubt it." Yang scowled at how quickly her friends replied.

 **"Ah, hello? Could you tell me where I am?" He paused, blinking. "Did...did Qrow end up selling me for booze like he promised he would?"**

The teams burst into fits of laugh and giggles, it was quite funny despite the joke being rather dark.

 **"Afraid not, kid. Although I'm still considering it." Qrow followed behind the woman with a smirk. "Winter stop glaring at him, you're gonna creep the kid out."**

"Yeah back off lady," Yang shooed away, "It's your sister into little boys or something Weiss?"

"NOO!" Weiss screeched in outrage.

Yang grinned as she got under Ice queen's skin.

Weiss had to be held down by Ruby and Blake, stopping her from raking Yang's eyes or worse her hair. Dear god the hair.

 **The woman spared him a glance and caught a subtle glare. The message was as clear as could be. "Anyway, what makes you think I did that? Don't you remember what happened?"**

 **"What...happened?" Naruto echoed slowly. His brow furrowing. Bit by bit, his memories came back to him. "I remember...the Sea Dragon. I remember my attack doing nothing to it, and then I was falling. After that...nothing." The blond turned his full attention to Qrow. "I guess since I'm here you saved my ass and managed to beat that thing. huh?"**

Blake wondered if that red power was the cause of his amnesia, she didn't want rule out the possibility.

 **"Yeah...well, it's a little more complicated than that."**

 **Naruto titled his head. "What do you mean?"**

 **"How should I put this?" Qrow sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "When you fell...you hit your head so hard that you peed your pants. And then I had to carry you for three days after killing that monstrosity and beating the rest of the Grimm totally alone with your smelly piss pants over my shoulder. So yeah, you owe me kid."**

Yang roared in laughter along with her sister Ruby. They were joined by Jaune and Nora who found the situation equally funny.

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were aghast at the crass potty humor.

 **Naruto's eye twitched. "How about I piss on you while you're sleeping next time?"**

The laughter doubled, as they cheered on for it to happen.

While the rest did not want to see the explicit scene. They got sick by just the mention of the act.

 **"How about you try it and I'll cut that tiny little di—"**

"The fuck is wrong with him," Weiss cursed out in shock.

Jaune stopped his laughter as he clutched his jewels, he just lost some respect over the veteran huntsman. How could he do that to his fellow man?

Yang and Nora were dying in their laughs.

Ruby finally stopped as she found that rather "Eeeeeewwwww" worthy. She didn't like to discuss nor see guys thingies!

 **Winter clicked her heel again. "Enough! You two sound like two toddlers right now! You!"**

"I agree sister." Qrow she could see but Weiss expected better from the blonde, how disappointing.

She pointed at Naruto. "Sit back and cool it! And you!"

"Back off, you don't tell a fellow blonde what to do. Right Jaune?" Jaune wasn't sure to agree or disagree with Yang, he got over Weiss but her older sister was hot. He didn't mind being bossed around by her, hey maybe she'll find him cute!

Pyrrha pouted her cheeks. She didn't have a semblance that could read minds but she could read Jaune's facial expressions quite well enough to know what he was thinking. She folded her arms and glared at Winter from the screen, _Back off, he's mine!_

 **Her finger moved over to the grumbling Qrow. "...I don't even what you can do for yourself.**

Sadly we don't either," Yang said solemnly, Ruby just grinned at the joke and played along by sighing in shame.

 **Perhaps start with fixing that rotten attitude I suppose. And stop hanging around children."**

Qrow is a pedophile confirmed, much to Yang and Ruby's dismay.

 **"Damn you woman, I'll do whatever I want!"**

Jaune sympathized with that, why couldn't he do whatever he wanted!

Nora wondered why Ren couldn't let her eat all the pancakes she wanted!

 **"You will most certainly not do whatever you want. In fact, should you decide to do just that I will personally hunt you down and chain you up."**

 _Oh my_ , Blake found that sentence rather suggestive.

 **"Oh yeah, I like the sound of that."**

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss gagged at hearing that.

 **Naruto scowled.**

 **"Get a room..."**

Now they had to cover their mouths to hold their vomits from staining the carpet.

 **The rest of the men and women only stifled a few chuckles as the two went back and forth. It wasn't a common sight to see Winter Schnee so easily flustered, but men like Qrow and Naruto, they shattered those tall icy walls with words alone. This went on for quite a while before they were all ushered out of the room, until only Qrow remained. A discreet nod was shared between Winter and him, and then the two men were alone.**

Many of the members groaned as the scene turned serious.

 **. . .**

 **"So, now that the parties died down. How are you feeling?"**

 **Naruto sighed. "Like crap to be honest. I'm sore as hell. I feel like that thing fell on me." He paused. "Please tell me it didn't fall on me?"**

"Nah."

 **Qrow chuckled, slouching against the chair at his bedside. "No, it didn't fall on you. But man...you really don't remember anything?"**

 **"No...but I—"**

 **He suddenly stopped, as if hesitant.**

 **"I...?"**

 ** _Can I tell him? Should I tell him?_** **Blue held their own against red, but Qrow's red and the fox's red were two different things entirely. As he thought about it, a dozen more questions rose up. I mean...where was that place? A giant cage like that, and it looked underground. How did I even get there? Naruto frowned, his eyes glazing over.**

 **"I...I really can't remember."**

Ruby and Yang frowned at hearing his answer, they wished Naruto could trust Qrow but they didn't fault him for it. It was understandable, if they were in his shoes they too would try to keep that encounter a secret.

 **Qrow sighed at that, his hand coming up to brush the strands of hair away from his eyes. "You really are the complete package..."**

 _Yes he is_ , they all thought.

 **A silence settled between them, until Naruto spoke up.**

 **"You still haven't told me why we're here, you know?"**

Weiss smiled a little, she was proud that their company had contributed in helping manufacture prosthetics limbs. She was only saddened that the invention was rarely shared with the world, she would vow to change that once she inherited the company from her father.

 **Qrow blinked slowly. "Oh, that's right." His eyes moved to the wrapped stump of an arm and for a moment all he saw was that ephemeral limb made of Naruto's blood and that vile aura.**

Everyone grimaced at the reminder.

 **He stared for longer than he should have, and Naruto noticed. Qrow almost apologized when he saw the hurt flash in those bright blue eyes, but he was too tired to bother at this point. "Get some rest kid. You've only just woken up. As for why we're here...well, if everything goes well these people might be able to hook you up with a brand new kickass robot arm."**

 **. . .**

 **At that news the starstruck Naruto could only utter two words.**

 **"Fuck yeah."**

Despite the cursing Pyrrha smiled happily for Naruto along with her friends and teammates.

 **In spite of how he felt about the whole thing and how dangerous Naruto has proven to be. Qrow couldn't quite fight the smirk from reaching his face. At the very least the kid had some class.**

Everyone could agree on that.

"I hope the next episode is a little more light hearted," Ruby wished as she stretched her arms.

She got many too agree with that, they could use a breather after that.

* * *

AN: **Well foremost I like to say I'm sorry this took so long to update. I actually wanted to publish this on Sunday but I got distracted and procrastinated pretty badly. I also admit that I finished this chapter in around three hours which kind of makes me a bit grumpy but hey, can't change it now.**

 **Anyway, I have been around a discord, been having a blast there often and go ahead and join if you want to meet me or any of the other authors in the section.**

 **Well I'm going to see which story will be next to update.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
